Total Drama Treasure Island
by drokazeke92
Summary: After four long years without Total Drama, Chris Mc. Lean is finally back with a brand new season! This time, 18 new contestants will have to survive on a tropical island in the Atlantic Ocean. Without food and cabins, this will be the most difficult season of all times. 18/18 ( SYOC closed )
1. Chapter 1

**[ Author's note]**

 **Hi! After reading a lot of SYOC fanfic, I've decided to write my own.  
Is the first I write a fanfiction, but I hope to make it interesting, I've already created 90% of the challenges for this season, the only things I miss are the characters. Of course, there will be some errors so I'd like if you can correct me in the reviews.  
Read the rules and send me your characters! **

**[ Rules ]**

 **1\. Submit your characters trough PM. If you submit it in the reviews won't be accepted.**

 **2\. You may submit up to a maximum of two characters ( a boy and a girl )**

 **3\. No Gary Stu/ Mary Sue. Try to be original and creative.**

 **4\. Your OC won't be accepted immediately, because I have to see if it fits with the rest of the cast and if I'm able to find an interesting storyline for him/her. So maybe one or both of your characters won't be accepted for this reason.**

 **[Application]**

 **Name:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Regular Clothes:**

 **Swim Wear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Fears:**

 **Relationship Status:**

 **Does he/she want a relationship? If yes with who?**

 **Game Strategy:**

 **Who their type of Friends would be:**

 **Who their type of Enemies would be:**

 **-Reactions**

 **Arriving on the island after a bumpy ride:**

 **Around their love interest:**

 **Finding a treasure map:**

 **Being voted out :**

 **Being eliminated in the final 3:**

 **Being a runner-up:**

 **Winning:**

 **-Audition**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Extra (anything you want me to know about your OC )**

 **I will post the application on my profile.**


	2. Total Drama Treasure Island Preview

Chris was in a hot tub, inside his new "cottage ", drinking a cocktail.

" Hi! I'm Chris Mc. Lean and after four years I'm back with a new exciting season of Total Drama! This time we're on the fabulous island of Santa Esperanza, in the Atlantic Ocean. " said the host before taking another sip of his drink.

" Some legends say that the famous pirate Curlybeard shipwrecked on this island 300 years ago, buried his treasure right here and his ghost is still protecting it! Uuoooooooohh spooky, I'm right? But I don't believe in stupid legends! "

Chris looked outside the window and a storm was raging.

" Wow! Luckily I'm in my lovely cottage, but our contestants won't be so lucky ahahahahaha! Talking about contestants, for this new season we brought back 18 contestants from previous seasons and they should arrive here anytime soon. "

Suddenly Chef entered the room, he had a worried expression on his face.

" Hey! Did you forget how to knock?! " protested Chris.

" W-we got a problem! A big one! "

The host came out of the tub and wore a bathrobe, he then looked at Chef, curious to know what was worrying him so much.

" Is the c-cast!" said Chef still agitated.

" What's wrong with the cast? Why are you so nervous? " Said Chris finishing his cocktail

" That's the problem! We lost them! W-we can't find them anymore!"

Chris immediately spat out his drink, shocked at what he just heard.

" WHAT?! What do you mean you lost them?!"

" Cause of the storm their plane crashed into the sea! We don't know where they are and even if they're alive! We need a research team! "

" How much will it take to find them? We have a show to do. " Said Chris biting his thumb nervously.

" Well...it could take days or weeks...or months..."

" But we don't have all that time...we have to find a solution and quickly."

Chris started walking in circles thinking about possible solutions, then he suddenly he stopped and looked at Chef Hatchet. " We find a new cast! "

" What?! Are you crazy?! "

" No, Chef but there's no other way. I'll postpone the first episode of a week, in the meantime, we'll gather a new bunch of teenagers! "

" Ok...I hope you know what you're doing. Are you sure this island isn't cursed? Since we arrived only bad things happened! " Chef was a little bit scared.

" Don't tell me you're scared! Oh, little Chef is scared by lightings? Ahahahahah" A lighting struck the cottage causing a blackout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A high-pitched scream was heard and after that, the light was back; Chris was hugging Chef, trembling in fear for the sudden blackout.

" Ohh little Chris is afraid of the dark? " Said Chef with a smirk, mocking the host.

" Ehm...I was a little surprised..." Said Chris trying to regain his composure. " Ehm...ehm... So this season will have a brand new cast of teenagers ready to fight between them for a million dollars! There will be love, hate, friendship, pain, backstabbing, a lot of pain and of course there will be a lot of drama! Who are these new contestants? How crazy they are? They will arrive safely to the island? Find out in the first episode of Total Drama Treasure Island!" The lights went off again.

 **[ Author's note ]**

 **Hi! I hope this little preview piqued your curiosity about this fanfic and encouraged you to send a character! There're a lot of empty places!**

 **I want to thank all the people who already sent some OCs, some of them didn't get accepted for several reasons and some of them are in waiting. Please, before sending an OC, read the rules.**  
 **Let me know of any error in the review, please.**

 **. Accepted:**

 **Boys**

 **1) Michael Thompson- The Manipulative**

 **. In Waiting:**

 **1) Kevin Conner**

 **2) Samuel Dakota**


	3. Characters Update 1

**Hello! Thank you for sending your OCs and I'm sorry if some of them didn't get accepted. Here're the characters that have been accepted :**

 **Boys:**

 **1) Michael Thompson - The Manipulative**

 **2) Samuel Dakota - The girlish boy**

 **3) Frank Bullets - The dumb cop**

 **4) Kevin Conner - The Autistic Sweetheart**

 **5) Dennis Rodrick - The Angry Cook**

 **6) Darrell Hunter - The cigarette addicted**

 **Girls:**

 **1) Tanya Weaver - The aspiring Actress**

 **2) Victoria Locke - The Unlucky Kleptomaniac**

 **Waiting List:**

 **1) Samantha Dakota**

 **If you want to send an OC I need:**

 **1) More girls**

 **2) Some villains**

 **3) Some heroes**

 **I hope to start this fanfic as soon as possible!**


	4. Characters Update 2

**Last update before the first episode! Thanks to all who have submitted an OC! I'm sorry if your character didn't get accepted and if you want to send a male OC now, cause the male spot are filled.**  
 **Here's the accepted list:**

 **Boys:**

 **1) Michael Thompson - The Manipulative**

 **2) Samuel Dakota - The Girlish Boy**

 **3) Frank Bullets - The Dumb Cop**

 **4) Kevin Conner - The Autistic Sweetheart**

 **5) Dennis Rodrick - The Angry Cook**

 **6) Darrell Hunter - The Cigarette Addicted**

 **7) Lyric Green - The Anxiety Ridden Inventor**

 **8) Travis Palpio - The Rich Jerk**

 **9) Tori Matthews - The Powerhouse Farmer**

 **Girls:**

 **1) Tanya Weaver - The Aspiring Actress**

 **2) Victoria Locke - The Unlucky Kleptomaniac**

 **3) Samantha Dakota - The Boyish Girl**

 **4) Gwendoline Yasmine - The Greedy Nut**

 **5) Felicia Arkwright - The Charming British**

 **6) Mariana Rosalina Olivia Sofía Espinoza - The Slouch**


	5. Ep1: Welcome to the jungle (part1)

The camera showed an aerial view of a large island full of vegetation: on the left side, there was a cliff with sharp rocks underneath, on the right side there was a large beach with white sand and some palm trees, on the center part there were three tall hills and a dock.

While the camera was showing parts of the island, Chris was narrating.

" The island of Santa Esperanza, with its green, lush forest, white sand beach, and some pretty scary legends, is a natural paradise surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean."

The camera finally showed Chris standing on the dock, smiling as always.

" But for our contestants, this paradise will be a hell! " said the host holding from laughing.

" Since the old contestants had a little...ehm... incident, in this season we will see a bunch of new teenagers fighting between them in order to win the grand prize of one...million...dollars!" Chris opened the suitcase full of money.

" Our new victims... I mean cast will have to survive to the tropical heat and harsh weather conditions..." said Chris cooling himself with a fan.

" bugs and mosquitos..." the camera went on, showing the face of an intern full of insects bites.

" And, of course, to the dangerous fauna!" the scene changed, showing the beach where a bear and a Sasquatch were sunbathing.

The camera went back on Chris, that now was drinking a cocktail inside a coconut.

" I'm sure this is going to be the most difficult season yet! Get ready for Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

 **[ Intro ]**

* Lights pop out in the forest, a camera pop out from the eye of a skull that's inside a cave, and another one from a chest underwater. Then there's a Ciak.*

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind.**_

* The camera goes through the island, showing Chris and Chef lying on a deckchair and drinking a drink, then it goes over the cliff and go down into the sea, where there's Kelly swimming away from a shark.*

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

 _ **I wanna be famous.**_

* The camera goes up, where Lyric is surfing on his Turbo-surfing board, but then the board explode, making him flying up into the sky. He lands in the jungle, on Micheal, making Maddy laugh and Vixen does a little smile.*

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun,**_

 _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won.**_

* Gwendoline and Travis are fighting each other on a canoe, that fall in a waterfall.*

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

 _ **I'll get there one day.**_

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_

*Meredith is surrounded by angry gorillas and gets saved by Samantha, that is swinging on a vine. They both crash against the confessional, where Darrel was smoking. Then it goes inside a hut, where Dennis trying to take a monkey away from his face and Felicia is drinking a tea, watching the scene."

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**_

*The scene goes inside a cave, where Frank, with a parrot on his shoulder, is investigating on a skeleton, and Victoria is stealing his wallet. The camera, then, goes on the beach, where Tori is jogging but he trips against Mariana that was sleeping on the sand. In the sea, there was a bear and a sasquatch playing with an inflatable ball.*

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

* On the dock, Samuel points the camera on him and starts doing poses, but a tentacle grabs his foot and brings him underwater. It becomes night, and everyone is around the campfire, Kevin and Tanya are one next to the other, and both of them are blushing, but Chris appears behind them, dressed like a pirate, ruining the moment. Everyone whistle.*

 **[ End ]**

" Welcome back to Total Drama Treasure Island. Seems that ore first contestant has managed to arrive safely to the island" Said Chris, while a boat was docking.

The first contestant was a large round frame, sort of chubby boy. He was 5'10" feet tall and weighs 180 pounds, his skin was tanned and he had short messy blonde hair. He was wearing a white chef jacket, black work pants, black work shoes.

" Here comes Dennis! How's going, buddy? Enjoyed the ride to the island?"

Asked Chris, smiling.

Dennis stretched and said, " Was that seriously the best they could offer?"

" No, but why wasting money on pointless things, am I right? " Said the host with a smile.

" Do you realize you're wearing a golden necklace with your face on it? How's that a useful thing?! " Protested Dennis, pointing at Chris's necklace.

" Let's not waste time on stupid questions, cause our next contestant has arrived! " Said Chris, avoiding the question.

The second contestant was a skinny petite frame girl with white skin; she had brown hair done up in a ponytail that reaches her neck. She was wearing a pair of blue dree overalls over a black and white long sleeved shirt, white tube socks and blue running shoes. All of her clothes were semi-dirty.

" Yo, Victoria! Welcome! " Chris welcomed the new girl, but her attention was pointed on something: Chris's golden necklace.

" Hey! Eyes are up here! " Chris was a little irritated by the fact that Victoria didn't replay and was still looking at his necklace.

" Ah, s-sorry! It's a really...s-shiny necklace..."

" It's what gold does...it shines! Now go next Dennis. "

The next boat arrived and left on the dock a guy with fair skin; his height was 5'8 feet and his weight was 188 pounds, he had high fade comb ver, black hair and his eyes were brown. His outfit was a black shirt, blue denim jeans, and black Nikes

" Micheal! Nice to have you here, dude." The host greeted the new camper with a smile.

" What a 'great' driver you have there. They really need a raise for their skills." Said Micheal sarcastically, pointing at the boat that had just left.

" We only choose the best of the worst boat drivers to give you the most uncomfortable trip." The host responded, smiling to the teen.

" Hi! I'm Dennis, happy to meet you! "

" Hello, Dennis. I hope we will become good friends." Micheal did a little smile.

The next camper was a young girl, standing 5 feet tall weighing 102 pounds, she was slender and frail looking but attractive; her skin was a flawless ivory complexion and she had dark eyeshadow and mascara with plump red-purple lipstick, big dangling earrings, and a nose ring, long dark red nails, rings on every finger, yin-yang choker neckless jingly bracelets . Her hair was long, wavy, light blonde, with streaks of purple and a large flower in it. Her eyes were light purple, cause she was wearing contacts. Her outfit consisted in a bodice with flowery embroidery and lace sleeves, a deep purple skirt over another, redder skirt with a slit up the side, and stockings with black boots.

" Tanya, it's a pleasure to have you here! How was your ride on the boat?"

" I-I don't feel good...but I'm happy to be here." She said, trying not to puke.

" Good to hear! Now go where the others are. "

Tanya walked slowly toward the other campers.

" Are you feeling alright? " Asked Victoria, with a worried look.

" I'm fine, thanks." Answered the sea-sicked girl.

The next boat arrived, leaving on the dock a thin boy, he was 5'8 feet tall.

His skin was tanned and had blonde, shaggy hair that goes to his neck and a cowlick, his eyes were blue. The kid was wearing a blue, grey, and black striped shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers and he had a pair of glasses.

" Kevin, how's going brah? " Said, Chris, smiling at the new camper.

" Things will only gonna get worse, aren't they?" Kevin sighed, avoiding making eye-contact with everyone.

" Ohohohoh you have no idea! " Chris started laughing, making everyone worried about what he had planned for the season.

The next contestants came from the same boat. The first one was a tall boy with a big and muscle body; he had a pale skin and short, pale blonde hair.

He was wearing a pink T-shirt, short trousers and beach loafers.

The second one was a girl with white skin, pale blonde short hair and a muscular, but sexy body.

Her outfit was violet and black sweater, black T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

" People, meet our new pair of twins: Samuel Dakota and Samantha Dakota! "

"Oh, hi! Now I am here, it will be a Sammy Sandwich!" Said, Samuel all pumped up.

" Just leave me alone." Said, Samantha in a rude way.

The two of them went where the rest of the cast was; Samuel went next Micheal and Samantha distant from everyone.

" Hi! I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam." Samuel winked to Micheal, making him feel uncomfortable and stepping back from him.

" So the next contestant should arrive anytime soon" Chris was checking his watch.

" I'm already here..." a mysterious voice said.

" What? " Chris looked down and saw a little girl, her height was 4'05 feet tall.

" Whoa!" Chris stepped back, surprised. " I didn't see you down there. Welcome, Meredith!"

Meredith ignored the comment on her height. " Thanks."

Meredith was thin but had some pretty big curves for her size; she was pretty and had a slightly tanned skin tone, her lips were plump and of a shining red color. She had pin straight chin-length, blue hair, with her light golden blonde roots showing. Her eyes were half-lidded light grey/bluish and had long eyelashes.

" Hi, everyone! " She waved to all the other participants.

" Cute..." Said Samantha, in a low voice, blushing a little looking to Meredith.

The next boat arrived, dropping off a very skinny tall dude with messy red hair; his skin was pale and he had green eyes with bags under them.

He was wearing a long, white shirt with dirty ripped jeans, red sneakers apron and goggles on his head.

" Lyric! So how...ehi! Wait a minute, where are your luggage?" Asked Chris, noticing that Lyric didn't have any luggage.

" Ah, right! Y-you know, one time my father and I went to..." Lyric started telling a story about him and his father.

" Get to the point! We don't have all day!" Said the host, annoyed by Lyric story.

" Oh...o-ok sorry! Behold my flying-suitcase prototype n.2! " Lyric took out, from his pocket, a little silver remote and pressed a red button on it; from the boat arrived two flying luggage, making everyone look at them in disbelief.

" Amazing! That's so cool, dude!" Said, Dennis.

" I wish I had one. " Said, Tanya.

" Now...if I press this button, it should land right next to me..." Lyric pressed a green button, but suddenly the suitcases started flying without control at full speed.

" Everyone down! I lost control!" Yelled the inventor, warning the other campers.

Chris managed to avoid a suitcase, that hit Kevin on his forehead making him flying into the sea.

" Aaaaaahhhh!" Screamed the boy, trying to get back on the dock.

" Here! Grab my hand!" Said Tanya, helping him to get out of the water.

Kevin grabbed Tanya's hand and for a moment both of them looked in each other's eyes, making them blush.

" T-thanks..." Kevin's face was all red and looked down.

" Y-your welcome..."

Meanwhile, the flying-suitcases went up in the sky and exploded.

" Oh noo!" Lyric was shocked, seeing his invention explode.

" Man...you're crazy! Now go with the others, and try to not make something else explode! That's my job." Chris was angry that Lyric's creation almost ruined his perfect face.

The new camper arrived, jumping out the boat and landing on the dock.

She was an Asian-American girl, she was slim and her skin slightly tanned;

she had dark brown hair, with orange streaks going through her hair and bright yellowish brownish eyes. Her clothes were an orange jacket, over a plain black shirt. She then had some black ripped jeans and some white sneakers.

" Yo, Gwendoline! Did you enjoy the boat ride?" Asked Chris, welcoming the new girl.

" Ahahaha! It was so exciting! Can I do another ride?"

" Only when you get eliminated."

" Oh...I changed my mind." The asian girl joined his fellow contestants.

" Hi, guys! I'm Gwendoline! How's going?"

" Bad...my suitcases just flew up in the sky and blew up." Lyric was still sad about the little accident.

" What did I miss?! " Exclaimed Gwendoline, shocked.

On the dock just arrived another camper.

He was lean and slim, not very muscular and 5'8'' feet tall; he had white skin; angular fringe with short sides, curly, dyed purple hair and almond-shaped black eyes. He was wearing a black tank top, black ripped jeans, black converse.

" Darrell, welcome! Wanna say something?"

Darrell glared at Chris and growled passing by him, scaring the host, and went where the rest of the cast was; everyone preferred to stay away from him.

" Uuuhh...he doesn't look like a friendly dude." Said Chris, still a bit scared from before, while another boat was arriving.

A 5"6 curvy female came out the boat, she has pale white skin; she had almond-shaped, blue eyes with mascara, eyeliner, and nude eyeshadow, her eyebrows are on fleek, and she wore light pink lip gloss, her cheeks also had makeup on them and they were slightly pink. She had long, thick, fluffy and wavy blond hair that falls just below her shoulders. Her outfit was beige sweater top with a snowflake pattern. Both her shoulders are revealed as well as her collarbone. She also wore pale blue jeans with white heeled boots.

" Here comes Madison! Good to have you here! " The host greeted the new girl.

" Oh, you can call me Maddy. Hello, everyone! " Maddy smiled to her new, possible friends, and received a warm welcome from the majority of the cast.

" She's a good girl." Said Chris with a smile on his face.

Our new contestant was a tall, slim and fit dude; good looking but a little intimidating, his hairs were short and brown, his eyes were brown and he had some big mustache. He had something that looked like a cigarette in his mouth.

His outfit was jeans and a Police Academy t-shirt and a brown raincoat on it.

" Frank! Nice to see you! "

( The scene turn black and white, we ear Frank voice narrating.)

" _I was on a beautiful island, surrounded by unknown faces. I don't know what they want from me, but I'm sure of something...if they are criminals, I'm going to bring them to justice, or my name isn't Frank Bullets_."

( The scene turns normal. )

" What he's doing? " Asked Chris, looking at Frank.

" Does he know that we can hear him right? " Asked Micheal.

" Hello, Chris! " Frank finally answered.

" Ok...by the way, is that a cigarette? Because I can't allow that. " Said Chris pointing at Frank mouth.

Darrell became worried, hearing those words.

" What? Ah, this?" Frank took that thing out of his mouth, showing that was just a lollipop.

" Ok, now go with the rest, Robocop!"

Now Victoria became worried, hearing that Frank was a cop.

" Hello, ladies! Frank's here." Said the cop.

Now on the dock was a beautiful but intimidating lady. She had a very pale skin tone, she was thin, slender and a enrage height. Her eyes were piercing amber, her left side of the head was shaved, her right side had long cropped midnight black hair with blood red random streaks and long blond bangs that cover her left eye. She had a tongue ring in the shape of a skull, lip ring, nose ring in the shape of a bone through both nostrils, silver hoop earrings. Her clothes were a black low cut mini dress showing off her boobs and long legs, black stiletto boots, ripped fishnet stockings a large skull-shaped belt, a blood red leather jacket, large black sunglasses, and a retro black umbrella. She had also a spider web tattoo on the back of her neck, a teardrop tattoo under right eye, she was heavily decorated in dark makeup.

" Hi, Saphryn! Beware the sun, is pretty hot today." Chris greeted Saphryn, smiling, but he was intimidated by her look.

" Thanks...call me Vixen." Answered the creepy girl.

" Hello, my name's Micheal, happy to..."

" I don't want to know it." Said Vixen, ignoring him.

" Who does she think she is?" Complained Micheal in a low voice.

The next one to arrive was a guy with a peachy skin, short blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He was wearing expensive shorts with a buttoned-up t-shirt, a gold wristwatch, and expensive Allbirds shoes.

" You're incompetent! Where did you get your driving license? As a surprise in a bag of chips?! My god!" The new guy was complaining about the driving skills of the driver.

" Our rich boy, Travis Palpio! Welcome, dude!"

" Hi, Chris. You did right choosing me for this season, but I think it's unfair towards the others. I mean we already know that the winner will be me! "

" Why are you so sure to be the winner, ? " Asked Gwendoline, irritated by Travis arrogance.

" It's Palpio, you ignorant! And the answer is simple, I looked at all of you, and no one looks like a possible threat to me. Look at that guy." He said pointing Dennis. " The only challenge he could beat me is an eating contest."

" What did you just said?! " Asked Dennis furiously, and a bunch of contestants had to block him from hitting him, while Gwendoline was encouraging him to punch Travis.

" I'm loving this! Now let's move on to the next contestant." The host was delighted by seeing all that drama.

The boat docked, but no one came out of it, and a lot of people, included Chris, were asking why; then they heard someone yelling and they see an hispanic girl being thrown off the boat with her duffle bag and pillow as she seemingly asleep.

She was a plain-looking girl, 5'4 feet tall with a slightly pudgy petite build; She has a long-shaped face with chubby cheeks and light brown freckles spread throughout most of her face and body and flat chest. Lastly, she has heavy scarring on her chest and on her left arm. Her hairs were dark brown and messy and had downturned green eyes with heavy, black bags.

The Hispanic girl had a pink and white hoodie that she had rolled the sleeves to her elbows with houndstooth pattern and a black baseball cap; underneath she wears a long-sleeved black shirt with thumb holes with grey, baggy sweatpants and a pair of white colored running shoes.

" What the..." Questioned Chris, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Hraaaaaaaaarrhh, here already." She yawned as she eyed the host and every contestant. "Wake me when stuff happens, or don't, I don't care." She came back to sleep on the dock.

" Ehm...her name is Mariana Rosalina Olivia Sofía Espinoza. Man, if it is a long name. Soo...somebody can pick her up?"

" Leave it to me!" A mysterious voice answered.

On the dock was a tall boy, his height was 7 feet and his weight was at 305 pounds in pure muscle; he had a large, muscular build and a visible eight-pack.

He had a light-Hispanic skin tone, black, long hair combed from front to back, yet slightly messy. His eyes were almond-shaped and of a light brown color. His outfit was a Fern Green, long-sleeved, button-up shirt that was very tight on him, in fact, it didn't even go down all the way, with both the torso part revealing an inch of bare skin and the sleeves not going all the way down the arms. A pair of plain blue jeans, also tight on him and a pair of charcoal colored, low top boots.

The giant picked up Mariana but, doing so, part of his shirt ripped, making Samuel jaw to drop.

" Tori! How's the weather up there?" Jocked Chris, making both of them laugh.

" Nice to be here, dude!" Tori joined the rest of the cast and delicately left Mariana on the dock.

" Hey, big boy! My name's Samuel, it's a pleasure to meet you! "

" Ah...hi, nice to meet you." Tori was slightly scared by how Sam was looking at him.

" Here comes our last camper! Ladies and gentleman, Felicia Arkwright!"

Felicia walked off the boat. She was 5'5 feet tall and had and an hourglass body type; she had a blonde hair with a hime cut hairstyle and had almond green eyes. Her outfit was composed by a white tank top, leather jacket, black leather mini skirt, white stiletto heel.

She was smiling, but some of the cast find something strange in her smile.

" Chris Mc. Lean, I'm so happy to meet you. " She said shaking his hand.

" Finally, I've found someone worthy of my attention." Said Travis with a smile.

" What a nice looking lady." Commented Frank.

" Now that we're all here, I can finally..." Started Chris, before getting interrupted by the boat driver trowing out of the boat a girl bounded with a rope.

" She is an intruder! I don't know how she had got in here." Said the boat driver.

The girl had white skin, bright red hair held in a ponytail, and brown eyes; she was wearing a green hoodie, brown jeans, and black shoes.

" What?! An intruder?! Who the hell are you?" Asked Chris to the girl.

" Hi, Chris! OMG! I can't believe I'm actually talking to Chris Mc. Lean! My friends won't believe it!"

" Shut up, and tell me who you are!" Yelled Chris.

" O-ok...geez take a pill. I'm Kelly Preston. I send you an audition tape, but I didn't get a response, so I thought that you forget to send me an acceptance letter. So I sneaked up inside the boat of another contestant."

" You didn't receive that letter because...YOU DIDN'T GET ACCEPTED!"

" What?! " Kelly was shocked.

Chris calmed down and continued with what he was trying to say, before getting interrupted.

" Now that everyone, plus one, is here. " He glared at Kelly. " It's time to go wild!"

" All right!" Exclaimed an excited Samuel, starting to take his clothes off.

" I didn't mean in that way, Samuel. I was saying...in this season there won't be any cabins or dining hall. You gotta live in nature, find and cook your own meals and clean yourself in the river. Of course, there still is a confessional, so if you wanna say something private you can go there."

Almost everyone was shocked, hearing that they are going to survive in the jungle.

 **[ Confessional ]**

( The confessional looked like the one used in the Total Drama World Tour's finale.)

Kevin: "So...I'm on Total Drama. I still can believe it! Some contestants seem nice...especially Tanya..." He said, blushing.

Gwendoline: " My God! I'll have to survive in the forest! It's sooo exciting!"

Felicia: " Ugh...are they kidding?! Live in the jungle?! The boat trip was terrible, and now this?! Argh!"

Darrell: I-I need to smoke...I can get a little scary if I don't smoke!" He said and then punched a hole in the confessional. " See?"

Mariana: " Zzzzzzzzzzz..." she was still sleeping.

 **[ End of Confessional ]**

" In each challenge, the winning team will receive a bonus that will help make more comfortable and easy the stay on the island. Talking about teams..." Said Chris. " If I say your name you have to go on the left, so let's start:

 **Micheal**

 **Maddy**

 **Saphryn**

 **Samantha**

 **Samuel**

 **Frank**

 **Meredith**

 **Victoria**

 **and Kevin!** " He threw at Micheal rolled, dark green flag. " Your team will be **The Confused Parrots**! " Micheal unrolled the flag, showing the symbol of the team.

" The Confused Parrots? Seriously? " Asked Micheal, rolling his eyes

" I like it." Said, Maddy.

" Now, the others go to my right:

 **Dennis**

 **Travis**

 **Felicia**

 **Tori**

 **Tanya**

 **Gwendoline**

 **Mariana**

 **Lyric**

 **and Darrel!**

You will be..." He threw an orange flag to Gwendoline and she unrolled it showing the symbol of the team. " **The Cheeky Monkeys!** "

" Awesome!" Said Gwendoline, looking at the team's logo.

" Ah...did somebody call me?" Asked Mariana waking up and then rubbing her eyes.

" But I don't want to be a filthy monkey!" Complained Travis.

" Shut your mouth, !"

" It's Palpio!" Gwendoline and Travis started glaring at each other.

[ Confessional]

Travis: " I hate that girl! How dare she to speak to me, Travis Palpio, in that way! I promise I will take her down!"

Gwendoline: She crossed her arms " I hate rich guys like . He thinks that only because he's rich he has to be a jerk with everyone! "

[End of Confessional]

" Hey, Chris! Hey, Chris! You forget to put me in a team!" Said Kelly.

" Like always the losing team will have to vote out one them in the Campfire Ceremony. If you don't receive a delicious marshmallow, that means you're out, unless you find this good-looking immunity idol, that will save your butt!" Chris showed the wooden idol, carved to look like his face.

"The loser will have to walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on our newly improved Loser Boat and leave the show, without chances to return!" Said Chris, showing the new boat, but to everyone, it looked like the old one.

" What's the difference with the old one?" Asked Kelly.

" Oh, you're about to find out!" Chris grabbed Kelly, still gagged, and dropped her on the boat. He took out a shiny remote and pressed the red button on it.

" Hey, w-what are you..." Tried to say Kelly, but the boat took off at a crazy speed and disappeared on the horizon in few seconds.

" Now that we took care of her, it's time for the first challenge!"

Chef Hatchet went to Chris; the cook was full of scratches and look exhausted, making the cast wonder why he was in that state.

" Chris...we finally did it..." Said, Chef, before collapsing to the ground.

" Good job, Chef! Now, follow me! Your first challenge awaits you! Ahahahahahaha! " Chris started laughing and the contestant gulped, scared of what was awaiting them.

 **[ Author's note ]**

 **I don't know how, but I managed to publish the first episode! At least a part of it! Yeeeee!**

 **Now I what you to let me know in the reviews of what you think about this first chapter.**

 **Did I portrait well your characters?**

 **There was a particular scene that you liked?**

 **Who're your favorite characters so far? ( except you OC )**

 **Who's your least favorite character?**

 **And of course let me know if I did any error, so I can improve!**

 **Till the next chapter, bye!**

 **P.S: Kelly was my OC.**


	6. Promo 1

**Next time on Total Drama Treasure Island:**

We see Chris next two cages, covered by a blanket.

" Here's your first challenge! " Chris watch the cast with a little smile.

The cages start shaking, scaring some campers and Chris laugh.

In the next scene, there's Frank, slipping and crashing against a tree.

" Ouch!" Says Chris, with an amused smile on his face.

Tori is running away from something, with a terrorized face.

Kevin is screaming.

Samuel is surrounded by snakes.

" We're never gonna make it!" Says Lyric, starting to freak out.

" And the last marshmallow goes to..." Chris is holding on his hand a single marshmallow.

 **Coming 11/24**


	7. Ep1: Welcome to the jungle (part2)

The entire cast was following Chirs inside the forest.  
" What do you think the challenge will be?" asked Samuel to his twin.  
" I don't know, and I don't care. " answered Samantha.  
" Whatever it will be, I'll protect you, sis! Don't worry." " You...protect me?" The girl looked at her brother, skeptically. " Geez...thanks..." responded sarcastically.  
Meanwhile, Tori was talking to Mariana.  
" Are you ready for our first challenge?"  
The girl yawned " Mah... I think..." " I'm pretty pumped and ready to give my best!" The Hispanic smiled, trying to motivate Mariana.  
" That's the spirit, Tori." Said, Felicia. " Let's win this challenge, guys!"  
 **[ Confessional ]**  
Mariana: " Everyone is talking about giving their best, going all out...mah, I'll show them that I can do it, with minimum effort."  
 **[ End ]**

Finally, Chris stopped and looked at the contestants, with a little smile on his face, near him there were two large cages, covered by blankets. " Well, for your first challenge you have to open these cages, closed by nine lockers, one for each of you." " What's in there?" Asked Maddy, with curiosity.  
The cages started shaking, scaring the campers and Chris laughed of their reaction.  
" You'll find out! Now, every member of the team has to run through this course full of obstacles, grab a key from a box and come back here! The first team to open the cage, win! Everyone's ready?" Everyone, except Kevin who was fastening his shoe, noded.  
" Good! You can go!" Said Chris.  
The teams started running, leaving Mariana and Kevin behind.  
" E-ehi! Wait for me..." Kevin was trying to fasten his shoe as fast as possible. " W-why a-aren't you running?" He asked Mariana.  
" Cause I don't wanna." she answered, starting walking really slow.  
Suddenly Tori went back and grabbed Mariana, placing her on his shoulder and came back to run.  
" Come on girl! We have a challenge to win!" In lead, there were Samuel, Samantha, and Frank and they were about to find the first obstacle.  
" We're going great! Let's keep goooooooo..." Frank started slipping and crashed on a tree.  
" The ground is full of..."Said Samantha. " Palm oil! Is less expensive, but is slippery the same." Yelled Chris, using a megaphone.  
Samantha and Samuel slipped and fell to the ground; Felicia walked slowly, trying not to slide; Tanya and Meredith collided against each other.  
Travis looked at the oil, shaking his head " Oh no, I don't like getting my clothes dirty! You have to be crazy if you think that I, Travis Palpio..."  
" Mr. Pilpo, don't move!" Yelled Gwendoline, running at full speed.  
The girl dropkicked him from behind, she used the momentum to use his back as a board and glided on the oil.  
" Ta-daaaaaan! " She jumped off Travis's back.  
" Aaaaaahhhhhh! I'm dirty! So dirty! How dare you, little..." yelled the rich guy, getting back on his feet.  
" No time to waste, sorry!" Gwendoline ran away.  
" Are you ok?" Asked Felicia, who also managed to surpass the oil. Travis face changed and smiled at her " Oh, yes I'm fine, Don't worry."  
 **[ Confessional]**  
Travis: Felicia is like a ray of light in a dark cave! She's the only I could talk to; I mean, have you see the others? They're filthy peons!"  
 **[ End ]**  
All the Monkeys managed to pass the oil, while some Parrots were still struggling.  
" This reminds me of the " Slippery slippers" case." Said, Frank who was trying to get on his feet again.  
" Could you please shut up?!" Said, Michael.  
" Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Kevin bumped into Michael, and both of them fell.  
 **[ Confessional ]**  
Michael: " Why I'm, always, surrounded by idiots? Why?"  
 **[ End ]**  
Tori was running with Mariana on his shoulder, he looked behind and saw an oiled up Samuel that was running towards him. Tori speeded up and looked back again and saw a shirtless, oiled up Samuel, still running towards him, and even closer than before. Scared, Tori went full speed and then checked where Samuel was. He saw, with great terror, a completely naked, oiled up Sam that was right behind him, with a big smile.  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Tori, waking Mariana up.  
 **[ Confessional ]**  
Tori: He was shaking, and had a shocked face " I think I'll have nightmares tonight."  
 **[ End ]**  
Suddenly, Samuel fell in a pit full of snakes.  
" Aaaaahhhh they're bitting me! They're bitting my beautiful body!" " Beware! That zone is full of traps! Ehehehehe!" Said Chris.  
Vixen was about to fall in a hole, but she got saved by Maddy.  
" Are you all right?" Asked the blonde girl, with a beautiful smile.  
" Yeah...thanks..." answered the goth girl, looking away.  
Meredith had fallen in a pit full of glue. " Somebody helps me! Please!" The small girl cried for help.  
" Hey...grab my hand. I'll take you out of there." Said Samantha, helping Meredith.  
" Thanks! Your kind!" " Don't get me wrong...I don't want to lose the challenge. That's why I saved you."  
" Aren't you going to save your brother?" They both heard Samuel's screams.  
" Naaah...he'll get out by himself. Let's go."  
Samuel came out with a swollen face, cause of the snake's bites.  
The first to take the keys were Gwendoline, Maddy, Vixen, Darrell, Samantha, Tori, Mariana, Micheal, Victoria, and Meredith.  
" Seems that the Confused Parrots are ahead!" Narrated Chris.  
" Oh my god! We need to go faster! We're gonna lose! We have to do something!" Lyric started to panic.  
" Don't worry we're gonna win." Said Felicia, with a confident smile on her face.  
All the campers had taken a key and were heading back.  
Suddenly, someone threw a rock hitting Michael's hand, making him drop his key.  
" Auch! Who did it?" He asked, but nobody answered. " Where's my key, now? I lost it!" " I'll help you!" Maddy came to help him search.  
" Why it had to fall in the oil?!" Said Michael, irritated.  
" Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yelled Kevin while sliding, bumping against Micheal again.  
" Aaaaaaargh!" " Ehm...I lost my key too." Said Maddy, with an embarrassed smile.  
Michael's angry scream was heard throughout the entire island.  
 **[ Confessional]**  
Felicia: "It's amazing how a little stone can change so many things...but that's not mean I'm the one who threw that." Felicia did an innocent smile.  
 **[End]**  
All the Cheeky Monkeys made back to the cages and unlocked theirs.  
" Congratulations! You've won the first challenge of Total Drama Treasure island! " Said Chris, while the remaining Parrots, finally arrived.  
" Parrots, unlock your cage, please." They used their keys to open it.  
" Teams, meet your team's mascot, that will stay with you till the end: Pierre the Parrot and Monty the Monkey!" A monkey burst out from Monkeys' cage and started to attack Dennis's face.  
" Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Get it away from my face!" Screamed the cook.  
From the Parrots' cage exited a green parrot that tried to fly, but fell to the ground, he tried again and failed.  
" Awww, is he injured?" Asked Maddy.  
" Naaaahh, he just can't remember how to fly. He's not the smartest parrot around." Said Chris.  
Pierre tried to eat a rock.  
" Monkeys, since you've won the challenge, as a reward you'll receive a set of tools to build a nice hut and a cooking pot!" Said Chris, while Chef brought them the tools.  
The Monkeys team jubilated, while the Parrots were sad.  
" Parrots, I'll be waiting for you at the campfire, tonight. Meanwhile, I suggest you find a safe place to sleep. A storm is coming! Ahahahah!"

The Monkeys were building their house; Tori was cutting some palms, Lyric made the hut's project, Felicia was tieing some palm's leaves together.  
" I'm back." Said Darrell with a more relaxed face.  
" Where've you been? You disappeared for an hour." Asked Dennis who was helping Gwendoline building a door.  
" I-I ehm...looking for some...wood! For the fire! Wood for the fire!" Darrell was getting a little nervous.  
" Oh, ok."  
Travis was sitting on a rock, looking the others working, next to him, Mariana was sleeping.  
" Aren't you two gonna help?" Asked Gwendoline.  
" No. My clothes are already dirt, thanks to you! I don't want to get even more dirt on them." Responded Palpio.  
Gwendoline rolled her eyes.

The loser team was walking in the forest looking for a place to spend the night. Their mood wasn't the best, so everyone was walking in silence, but Michael broke it. " Ugh! I can't believe we lost and is all his fault!" Complained the boy, pointing at Kevin, that was looking down without saying nothing.  
" You shouldn't be so rough on him..." Maddy tried to defend Kevin.  
" He slowed me down!" " Yeah...but you also lost your key." Said Vixen.  
" Someone hit my hand! And I'll find out who!" Michael clenched his fist.  
Suddenly Victoria called them.  
" Hey, guys! Look what I've found!" She showed them a cave hidden by vegetation. " Good job! " Said Frank, who had Pierre on his head.  
" You want to sleep...there?!" Meredith was a bit disgusted. " There are going to be bugs! I'm sure of it! "  
" I will keep them away from you, so don't worry." Said Samantha, placing a hand on Meredith's shoulder.  
 **[ Confessional]**  
Meredith: Ok, Samantha is soo cool and sexy. The only problem is her boyish look, but I will find a solution." She said with a little smirk.  
 **[ End ]**  
They entered the cave, but it was soo dark that they couldn't see anything.  
" G-guys...can someone m-make some light. I don't like dark p-places..." Maddy was trembling in fear. Frank made light with his lighter.  
" Aahhh...thank you..." but then Maddy's eyes widened with terror.  
The cave was full of skeletons, dressed up as pirates.  
" Cool." Said Vixen, looking at them.  
" W-we can't sleep here!" Said, Samuel scared.  
Outside started raining and everybody sighed.  
" We need to move these skeletons and make some room for us." Proposed Micheal. " We need that someone goes out to collect some wood, so we can do torches and a fire."  
" I'll go." Said, Samantha heading out.  
Michael, Vixen, and Frank were moving the skeletons in a side of the cave; Micheal was moving a skeleton, and by looking at his clothes he deduced he was the captain of the pirates. In his hands, he was holding a rolled piece of paper.  
" What's this?" Micheal took the piece of paper and his eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, would you look at that…Heh, a piece of cake." He hid the paper in his pocket.  
 **[ Campfire Ceremony ]**  
The Confused Parrots were sitting on wooden logs, Chris came with a plate full of marshmallow.  
" Welcome to the first Campfire Ceremony of Total Drama Treasure Island! How does it feel to be the first losers of the season?" Asked Chris.  
" It's doesn't feel good..." Said Kevin.  
" Good to hear! Now if I say your name, come here and grad a Marshmallow! The first marshmallow goes to Vixen." The Goth stood up and went to take her marshmallow.  
" The next one is for...Samantha.  
Maddy.  
Frank.  
Meredith.  
Victoria and Samuel."  
The only one without marshmallow were Kevin and Michael.  
" Kevin, you were the slowest one and crashed on Micheal twice. Micheal, you lost your key, making your team lose. Both of you have good reasons to go home tonight. And the last marshmallow goes to..."  
Kevin was freaking out and started biting his thumb, and sweating.  
Michael was pretty calm and looked confident.  
Chris looked at them, then he looked at the marshmallow, then at them again.  
" Both of you!" " WHAT?!" Michael and Kevin were both shocked.  
" It's a non-eliminatory challenge! Surprised, am I right?" Said Chris smiling." You can go to sleep, now! Goodnight!"  
 **[ Confessional ]**  
Michael: "That Kevin was lucky tonight, but he won't be for too long. Talking about luck..." From his pocket, he took out the piece of paper, he has found earlier. " A treasure map...this look interesting!" He started laughing.  
 **[ End ]**

 **[ End of the Episode]**

 **[Post credit scene ]**  
On the beach, someone emerged from the sea.

 **[ Author's note ]  
Here's the last part of the first episode! First of all, I want to thank you, for leaving a review. It really gives me the motivation to go on with this fanfiction.  
At the begging in this chapter was supposed to have an elimination, but, I like every OC and I wanted to show everyone for another episode!  
As always, let me know if I did any error!  
Now let's go to the questions:  
** **1)There was a particular scene that you liked?**

 **2)** **Who're your favorite characters so far? ( except you OC )  
** **  
3)Who's your least favorite character?**

 **4) Who's your favorite team?**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Bye!**


	8. Promo 2

Next time on Total Drama Treasure Island:

The contestants are in their swimsuit on a cliff, looking down scared.

Kevin gets shocked.

" Beware the sharks!" Yelled Chris, laughing.

Micheal is falling from the cliff, screaming.

Dennis is trying to escape from a shark.

Travis' face is full of bruises.

Vixen is in the confessional." I laughed..." she said, with an emotionless face.

Victoria is screaming while a shark is coming in her direction.

Find out more in the next episode of Total Drama Treasure Island.

Coming 12/15/2018


	9. Ep2: Lethal Combination

"Last time on Total Drama Treasure Island.

Eighteen new contestants arrived on Santa Esperanza island and discovered that they have to survive on this dangerous island, without food or a place to sleep. They also faced their first challenge: running through an obstacle course, collect a key and come back to open a cage with their team's mascot. During the challenge, someone hit Michael's hand with a rock, making him lose the key, and making the Parrots lose. While the Monkeys, thanks to their reward, managed to build a nice hut, the Confused Parrots had to spend the night in a cave full of skeletons! Man, that team had a bad luck! In the end, in the first Campfire Ceremony of the season, it all came down to two campers: Kevin, who was the slowest one and slowed down Micheal; and Micheal who lost his key. But big surprise, it was a non-eliminatory challenge, so they could stay here to suffer a little more. Someone will go home tonight? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

 **[ Intro ]**

* Lights pop out in the forest, a camera pop out from the eye of a skull that's inside a cave, and another one from a chest underwater. Then there's a Ciak.*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

* The camera goes through the island, showing Chris and Chef lying on a deckchair and drinking a drink, then it goes over the cliff and go down into the sea, where there's Kelly swimming away from a shark.*

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

* The camera goes up, where Lyric is surfing on his Turbo-surfing board, but then the board explode, making him flying up into the sky. He lands in the jungle, on Micheal, making Maddy laugh and Vixen does a little smile.*

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won.

* Gwendoline and Travis are fighting each other on a canoe, that fall in a waterfall.*

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

*Meredith is surrounded by angry gorillas and gets saved by Samantha, that is swinging on a vine. They both crash against the confessional, where Darrel was smoking. Then it goes inside a hut, where Dennis trying to take a monkey away from his face and Felicia is drinking a tea, watching the scene."

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

*The scene goes inside a cave, where Frank, with a parrot on his shoulder, is investigating on a skeleton, and Victoria is stealing his wallet. The camera, then, goes on the beach, where Tori is jogging but he trips against Mariana that was sleeping on the sand. In the sea, there was a bear and a sasquatch playing with an inflatable ball.*

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

* On the dock, Samuel points the camera on him and starts doing poses, but a tentacle grabs his foot and brings him underwater. It becomes night, and everyone is around the campfire, Kevin and Tanya are one next to the other, and both of them are blushing, but Chris appears behind them, dressed like a pirate, ruining the moment. Everyone whistle.*

 **[ End ]**

The Episode started with the Cheeky Monkeys, sitting around a campfire, near their hut; Dennis was cooking something.

" It's almost ready, guys! " Said the Cook with a smile on his face.

" Mmmhh...it smells wonderful." Said Felicia, holding a bowl, made out from a coconut.

"Ugh...I'm starving! Hurry up!" Complained Travis.

" Can someone make him shut his mouth?! It's morning, and I didn't have any coffee, so I'm not in the right mood to hear his whining!" Said Tanya, with a tired look on her face.

Gwendoline threw a punch to Travis' arm.

" Ouch!" Yelled the rich guy.

" Thank you!" Tanya thanked the other girl.

" Ok, it's ready! I present you, my special banana stew! " Dennis filled the bowls.

" Hey, wake up. It's time to eat." Said Tori, trying to wake Mariana up.

" I also made some for our little mascot. Here you go, Monty! " Dennis gave a bowl to the monkey.

Monty looked at the stew, and he threw it on Dennis' face. Everyone remained in silence, watching the scene.

Dennis cleaned his face, he looked at Monty, with eyes full of anger. " You're dead to me!" The two started fighting.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Dennis: I hate everyone that doesn't like my food! Even if they're animals! I won't forgive what that beast did to my stew!"

 **[ End ]**

" Wow, monkey fight! Place your bets, ladies, and gentleman! Who will win? The tiny monkey or the fat one?" Said Travis, laughing.

" Who do you the other team eliminated?" Asked Tanya.

" I think it's that guy...what was his name...Ken...no, Kevin! Yeah, that guy. He's useless." Said Darrel, while eating his breakfast.

" What?! Y-you think so?" Tanya was a little worried, Felicia raised an eyebrow seeing her reaction.

Meanwhile, the Confused Parrots were looking for something to eat.

" Can I eat these?" Asked Maddy, showing Vixen some berries she had just found.

" No..." Vixen gave them a look.

" Ah...what about these ones?" She asked again.

" No."

" And..."

" Leave me alone..." Said Vixen, going away from Maddy.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Maddy: " I want to be friend with everyone, but seems Vixen doesn't like being around me..." She said sadly, but then she went back to her normal mood." But I promise that at the end of the show, we will be best friends! "

Vixen: " I don't hate Maddy. She's very nice and kind. She's the exact opposite of me, that's why we can't get along and become friends."

 **[ End ]**

Michael was sitting on a rock, writing something on a notebook.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Michael: "I'm making a list of possible allies. Since I risked elimination last time, I want to be sure that never happens again. From the list, I already took out a name." He showed his notebook and Kevin's name was crossed out.

 **[ End ]**

" Maybe I could ask Samuel..." Said Micheal to himself, but then he saw Samuel walking in the forest, completely naked. Micheal crossed Samuel's name out.

Frank was picking some berries, behind him Victoria was trying to steal his wallet. Suddenly Frank turned around and saw the girl holding his wallet.

" What...are you doing?" The cop looked at her, suspicious.

" I-I...ehm...you see..." Victoria tried to find an excuse, but nothing came to her mind.

" I'm must have lost my wallet, and you bring it back!" Said Frank with a smile, patting Victoria's shoulder." Most of the people would've kept it, but you...you're just like me! A friend of justice!" The cop pointed his finger toward the sky.

" A friend of justice...me?" Asked Victoria in disbelief.

" Yes! I've decided! You will be my assistant! My Watson! Believe me, we are gonna bring every criminal to justice!" Said Frank, emphasizing the word " justice ".

" W-what?" Victoria was still shocked by everything that just happened.

Samantha brought some fruits to Meredith, the little girl took a look at the fruits and smiled.

" Oh my god! Thanks!" Meredith started eating with a smile on her face, Samantha blushed a little.

" It's not a big deal. Eat up..." She said, walking away.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Samantha:" Ok...you've probably asked why I'm so kind with Meredith. I like cute, little things, is that a problem?! She's so tiny and she reminds me of my hamster, Steven J. Poplawski. Rest in peace, little guy." She said with a slight sadness in her voice.

 **[ End ]**

Chris was on a helicopter and grabbed a megaphone.

" Goodmorning, campers! I hope you've slept well, cause for today's challenge you'll need a lot of energy! Put your swimwears on and meet me at the beach in ten minutes!"

" YES! I can show everyone my super-sexy swimsuit!" Said Samuel, full of excitement.

" Ah...I almost forgot! Samuel has to wear a decent swimwear, or he gets disqualified!" Said Chris.

" Aw, man..." Samuel snapped his fingers in disappointment, while for once, everyone else was thankful to the host.

After ten minutes, both teams have reached the beach, Chris greeted them with his usual smile; next to him there were two chests, one with the Confused Parrots' logo, and the other one had the Cheeky Monkeys' logo.

The Monkeys were looking at the other team to see who went home but found out, with their surprise, that no one got eliminated.

" Welcome to today's challenge! As you can see, here I've got two chests, one for each team. They're closed by a combination locker; your job is to find the right combination to open the lock."

" Where do we find it?" Asked Meredith.

" If you let me finish..." Said Chris bothered by the question." As I was saying...there are various combinations. In order to find them, you have to jump from the cliff behind you, dive underwater and retrieve a tiny metal plaque with a possible combination on it, go back here and try it."

While Chris was explaining the challenge, Tanya moved closer to Kevin.

" Hey." She whispered.

" H-hey...h-hi...nice d-day, right?" Kevin started acting all flustered.

" Yes." Tanya laughed a little. " I'm happy that you didn't get eliminated."

" Oh...ehm...I-I'm happy t-too that you d-didn't get eliminated..."Said Kevin, looking in another direction.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Kevin: He did a facepalm. " I'm happy that she didn't get eliminated? Why I've said that? Aaahh...I'm hopeless..."

 **[ End ]**

" Hi, guys. Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat with my explanations! If you want I can leave another minute to finish, is not like I have a show to host." Both of them didn't notice that Chris was now behind them, with his arms crossed and a very annoyed face.

Everyone was looking at them, and both of them blushed.

" I was looking for two volunteers to show what happens if you put a wrong combination!" Chris pushed both of them toward the chests.

Kevin and Tanya tried a combination and both of them got shocked by the chest; the cast gasped.

" If you type a wrong combination, you'll receive a nice zap!" Said, Chris." If someone wants to withdraw it's better if you say it now."

Mariana raised her hand.

" What?" Asked Darrell.

" I'm a poor swimmer and I don't have a lot of stamina. I'll only slow you guys down."

" Come on, girl! That's not true. You can do it!" Tori tried to convince Mariana.

" Naw...I don't think I can do it..."

" You have to put some effort." Said Felicia.

" I don't like effort." Mariana said while yawning.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Felicia: " I don't like Mariana's attitude! If she wants to sleep, she should go home!"

 **[ End ]**

" Good! Mariana, you stay here, the others can go on the cliff."

Later, everyone has reached the top of the cliff.

" I-It's really tall..." Lyric was trembling in fear.

" So...who's first?" asked Michael, looking down.

" Why don't you go?" Asked Vixen.

" I-I have to do some warm-ups..." He started doing some stretching exercises.

" So, your not afraid..." Said Vixen, with a little smile.

" Of course not! I'm not a chicken!"

" Then...why are your legs shaking?"

" Shut up!" Said Michael, not finding a valid excuse.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Michael: He was crossing Vixen's name out, full of anger.

 **[ End ]**

" I'll go..." Samantha simply said, walking towards the edge of the cliff.

" Hey, team! Is a problem if I'm the first one to jump?" asked Gwendoline, full of excitement, the Monkeys shook their head." Yuppie!"

Samantha and Gwendoline jumped at the same time, both of them dived underwater. Samantha reached a plate, and so did Gwendoline. The Asian girl felt that something was behind her, she turned around to see a shark coming in her direction. She emerged and swam as fast as she could towards the shore.

" Oh did I forgot to mention that the water is full of sharks?" Said Chris."The sea is full of sharks, so be careful!" He said using a megaphone.

Gwendoline made it to the shore and typed the number on her metal plate, but she got shocked.

" Dammit!" She said and then she ran to reach the top of the cliff again.

" The next Monkey can jump now." Said Chris.

"Where's Samantha?" Asked Meredith, worried cause Samantha didn't come out the water, yet.

Then they saw a blood stain on the water, shocking everyone.

" Is she..." Was about to ask, Chris, but then Samantha came out the sea.

" B-but the blood..." Said Chris, looking at the girl.

" It wasn't mine. Showed to that shark who's boss." She typed the number but got shocked. " Tsk..."

Meanwhile, the Cheeky Monkeys were having some problems deciding who is going to jump.

" Tori, you should go. You won't have any problem." Said Felicia.

" Oh no. You've seen those sharks! They will eat me!" Said the big farmer.

" Maybe we can throw the fat cook. So they will be full, and won't eat us!" Said Travis with a smirk, pointing at Dennis.

" What did you say?! "Dennis' face was red for the anger; the cook rushed on Travis, both of them fell from the cliff.

" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Travis.

" And the Monkeys lose a turn since Travis and Dennis jumped at the same time." Said Chris.

Dennis was punching Travis' face while they were falling.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Dennis: " We may have lost a turn...but it was totally worth it!" he said proudly.

 **[ End ]**

Vixen jumped and dived underwater, grabbed a metal plate; a shark tried to attack her, but she scared him. She went to the beach and tried the combination, but it was a wrong one.

In the meantime, Dennis was escaping from a shark and Travis managed to grab a plate and went on the shore, Dennis reached it a minute later.

" You don't have a nice look, man." Chris pointed at Travis' face, that was full of bruises.

" You'll pay for this fatso!" Said, Travis staring at Dennis.

" You want another one?" Dennis threatened the rich guy.

 **( The scene goes black and white )**

Frank was looking down, then looked at the sky.

 _" I was in trouble, big trouble. When you're a cop, like me, you know that you are going to get in these situations and the only thing you can do is to stare at the void, but when you stare at the void...it will stare back."_

 **( The scene goes back to normal )**

" Just jump, already!" Yelled Micheal.

After Frank managed to get his combination and tried it, Chris said with his megaphone." Ok, now both teams can jump!"

Victoria went for the Parrots, Darrell went for the Monkeys.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Darrell: " This challenge is soo stressful that I might need another cigarette..." He said with a tick on his eye.

 **[ End ]**

Victoria quickly grabbed her combination, but then she felt someone touch her shoulder; she turned around to see a shark with an evil grin, she screamed underwater.

Darrell took his metal plate, he emerged, but a shark was coming in his direction.

" Don't make me waste time or you're gonna regret that!" He said, with a death stare, the shark went away. Darrell used his password, but it was wrong.

" The Cheeky Monkeys take the lead, again!" Said Chris.

Victoria emerged from the sea and crawled towards the chest. Her body was full of bruises and bites.

" Seem that the sharks had a fun time with you!" Chris laughed looking at her.

Tori took a deep breath and jumped. After Victoria tried her combination, that was wrong, Samuel jumped yelling " I'm coming, Honey!"

The farmer grabbed a password, but he felt someone touch his shoulder; he turned around and saw Samuel with a big smile, he screamed underwater.

" Who will win this challenge?" Said Chris, while behind him, in the sea, Tori was trying to get away from Samuel and behind a shark was following them.

" Someone save me!" Screamed Tori.

" I'll save you, Honey!" Said, Samuel.

" I meant, someone, save me from you!"

" And will Tori survive? Stay tuned to find out, on Total Drama Treasure Island!" Said Chris.

" Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep" Said Mariana.

" Welcome back to Total Drama Treasure Island! " Said, Chris. " Tori managed to survive, some others jumped, tried their combination, but all of them were wrong!"

" Ok, Michael is your turn." Said Vixen, who has reached the top of the cliff.

" Why can't she go?" He pointed Maddy.

" Are you really soo scared?" Maddy asked him.

" I'm not scared!"

" Ok...ok...I'll go again, but I'll call you chicken for the rest of the show." Said Vixen, she walked toward the edge.

" Stop! I-I'll jump..." Said, Micheal determined.

He walked till the edge and looked down. " Ok...I'm gonna do it...just need a deep breath..." He was saying, while Tanya had already jumped.

" Good luck, Michael!" Maddy gave him a friendly slap on the back, but it made him lose balance and fell own the cliff.

" Ops..." Said Maddy, looking Michael falling and screaming.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Vixen: She had a deadpan face. " I'm laughing...internally, but I'm laughing."

 **[ End ]**

Tanya tried her combination but got shocked.

" Ok. I'm going now!" Said, Felicia and received a thumb up from the others.

Michael came out the water still traumatized by the fall, tried his password, but it was wrong.

" I'll go! Wish me good luck, bust buddy!" Said Maddy to Vixen.

" When did we become best friends?" She asked, but Maddy had already jumped.

Felicia avoided an attack from a shark, then noticed that there was only one metal plate left. She smiled, feeling the victory in her pocket, she grabbed the combination and swam upwards. Once she had emerged, she yelled." I've won!" Felicia raised her arm, in which she held the password.

Felicia heard a scream and looked up, only to see Maddy's butt coming at high speed towards her face. " Oh sh-" She tried to say, but she got hit, and the combination flew up.

" OMG! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Said Maddy, sorry for what she had done to Felicia, but the combination fell in her hands. " Ooohh a combination! " She started swimming to the shore.

Felicia emerged from the water, with a nosebleed and a nervous tick at her eye.

Maddy inputted the combination, and the Parrots' chest opened.

" The Confused Parrots wins thanks to Maddy's butt!" Said Chris and all the team cheered.

" Ehm...sorry." Maddy said to Felicia, who had exited from the sea.

" Oh...don't worry, dear. It's only a game, after all." She said with a stretched smile.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Maddy: " I'm happy that Felicia isn't angry! I'm trying to be on good terms with everyone!" She said with an innocent smile.

Felicia: " I'm gonna *beeeeeep* her on the *beeeeep* and she will *beeeeep* and then *beeeeep* until she *beeeeeep*! *Beeeeeeeeep*!" She screamed furiously, with her nose still bleeding.

 **[ End ]**

" Today's reward is a set of, delicious, food cans! Enjoy it!" The Parrots cheered again, waking Mariana up.

" Uh...have we won?" She asked while yawning; everyone stared, angrily, at her.

"Is that a no?" Nobody answered. " I think it's a no..."

 **[ Campfire Ceremony ]**

" Welcome, Monkeys! It's time to decide who'll stay on this island and who will go home on the Loser Boat! The first marshmallow goes to Tori!" Said Chris, he gave a marshmallow to the Hispanic farmer.

" The next ones are for Darrell,

Tanya,

Gwendoline,

Lyric,

Travis,

Dennis!" Monty took Dennis' marshmallow and ate it.

Felicia and Mariana stared at each other and then looked at the last marshmallow.

" Two campers, but only a marshmallow left...to who it will go? To Mariana that has slept for the entire challenge? Or to Felicia that let win the other team?" Said Chris, feeling the tension in the air.

"Mariana!" Said Chris.

" You're out!" He threw the marshmallow to Felica.

Chef tied Mariana up and threw her on the Loser Boat.

" Any last words? " Asked Chris.

"I should be madder, like, I really should, but I came into this game trying to do as little as possible, ah." She said.

" And you did it!" Chris pushed the button, and the boat departed at full speed.

" One down, seventeen to go! Who will be next? Find out on Total... Drama...Treasure Island!"

 **[ End ]**

 **[ Author's note]**  
 **Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! It really made me happy.**  
 **Be sure to review this too if you want:**

 **1) Do you like the chapter?**

 **2) What are your thoughts about the first elimination?**

 **3) Who do you think will be the next one to go?**

 **4) Which was your favorite scene?**


	10. Ep3: Sea of Losers

"Last time on Total Drama Treasure Island:

The campers had to face their fear of heights, sharks and getting electrocuted. Ahahahaha, that was funny! Tanya and Kevin went all flirty-flirty while I was explaining the challenge, Tori managed to survive from Samuel, Dennis punched Travis' face and Michael is more scared by heights than before!

In the end, victory went to the Confused Parrots thanks to Maddy's butt, and the Monkeys eliminated Mariana, that slept for the entire challenge.

Now that the laziest contestant ever is out who will be next? What will be today's challenge? And where is my lukewarm caffe latte without foam?!

Find out right now on Total...Drama...Treasure Island! "

 **[ Intro ]**

* Lights pop out in the forest, a camera pop out from the eye of a skull that's inside a cave, and another one from a chest underwater. Then there's a Ciak.*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

* The camera goes through the island, showing Chris and Chef lying on a deckchair and drinking a drink, then it goes over the cliff and go down into the sea, where there's Kelly swimming away from a shark.*

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

* The camera goes up, where Lyric is surfing on his Turbo-surfing board, but then the board explode, making him flying up into the sky. He lands in the jungle, on Micheal, making Maddy laugh and Vixen does a little smile.*

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won.

* Gwendoline and Travis are fighting each other on a canoe, that fall in a waterfall.*

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

*Meredith is surrounded by angry gorillas and gets saved by Samantha, that is swinging on a vine. They both crash against the confessional, where Darrel was smoking. Then it goes inside a hut, where Dennis trying to take a monkey away from his face and Felicia is drinking a tea, watching the scene."

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

*The scene goes inside a cave, where Frank, with a parrot on his shoulder, is investigating on a skeleton, and Victoria is stealing his wallet. The camera, then, goes on the beach, where Tori is jogging but he trips against Mariana that was sleeping on the sand. In the sea, there was a bear and a sasquatch playing with an inflatable ball.*

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

* On the dock, Samuel points the camera on him and starts doing poses, but a tentacle grabs his foot and brings him underwater. It becomes night, and everyone is around the campfire, Kevin and Tanya are one next to the other, and both of them are blushing, but Chris appears behind them, dressed like a pirate, ruining the moment. Everyone whistle.*

 **[ End ]**

 _ **Confused Parrots**_

In the cave, Meredith was searching for something in her luggage, Samantha and Samuel went next to her.

" There's something wrong? " Asked Samantha.

" I can't find a super cute necklace that I wanted to wear today! " She said a little angry, starting to launching her clothes everywhere.

" Are you sure you didn't forget it at home? It can't have vanished." Said, Samuel that was half naked.

" I'm one hundred percent sure I didn't forget it! Maybe someone stole it! "

Suddenly Frank barged in; he had a happy smile on his face, his magnifying glass on his hand and Pierre the parrot on his shoulder, his breath was heavy like he had been running.

" Did somebody say mistery?" He asked euphorically.

" Ehm...no." Meredith was looking at him a bit shocked for his entrance. " But I think my necklace has been stolen, I can't find it!"

" Mhh...interesting! Don't worry miss, Frank Bullets will solve this case! Come on, Pierre! Sniff for some clues!"

Pierre started to bite Frank's ear.

" Ack...no! Ahi! Bad parrot! Bad parrot! "

 **[ Confessional ]**

Frank: " I've always wanted a detective pet, so now I'm training Pierre to be the best, and only, detective parrot of the world! "

 **[ End ]**

In the forest, Maddy was following Michael.

" Ehi, Michael are you mad at me?" She asked, with a sorry voice.

" Oh no, why should I? It's not like you pushed me down a cliff." He said sarcastically.

" But I did it. Oh no! Have you lost your memory?! I'm sorry!"

" I haven't lost my memory! I was sarcastic! And yes, I'm mad at you!" He stopped walking and stared at the girl, with his arms crossed.

" I didn't do it on purpose." She tried to justify herself.

" I don't care!"

" What can I do to make amends? I'll do anything!" She said getting down on her knees.

" Mh...let me think..." He said pretending to think about something. " Oh, there's something you can do." He said with a little smirk. " How about we form an alliance? "

" An alliance? Mhh...is like an evil alliance? " She asked suspiciously.

" Oh...no, no. Is a good alliance." She said trying to trick her.

" Then is ok! Woooo alliance! " She yelled enthusiastically, throwing her hands up in the air.

" Shhhhh! It's a secret alliance!" He said closing Maddy's lips with his fingers. " Did you understand?"

" Yes! We need to give our alliance a cool name! Like the Fantastic 2, The friendly duo..." Maddy started to list various names, Micheal sighed.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Michael: " Maddy is on my side now. It was kinda easy, I didn't even use my list of twelve reasons to join my alliance! " He showed the list." I probably need at least another member for the alliance."

 **[ End ]**

Kevin was searching for some fruits when he spotted Victoria; she was looking around and then hid something in a tree hole.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Kevin: "Till now I didn't manage to speak with anybody in my team, I'll never overcome my autism if I stay alone for the entire show!"

 **[ End ]**

" H-hey, V-Victoria." He said with a small smile.

She turned and saw Kevin, her eyes widened. " I didn't do anything!" She screamed running away.

" What..." Kevin was shocked by her reaction.

 _ **Cheeky Monkeys**_

" Ugh, where is he?! He's been gone for, like, an hour!" Complained Travis with an impatient look.

" For once, I agree with him. Where the hell did he go to grab the wood for the fire?" Said Gwendoline, with her arm crossed.

" This is the last time we sent Darrell! " Said, Dennis. " Without fire, I can't prepare the breakfast!"

" My brain needs to be feed!" Screamed Lyric.

" Wow! That really sounds scary." Said Tanya, looking at Lyric.

Finally, Darrell came out from a bush, with some branches in his hands.

" Sorry for the wait guys...I...ehm...got lost." He said, trying to find an excuse.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Darrell: " Ok, I didn't get lost! I was smoking. But I can't tell them...if Chris finds out I brought cigarettes on the island, I don't know what he will do to me!"

Felicia:" Darrell always disappears for hours, when he comes back he says an obvious lie and everybody believes him. Well, everybody but me! I need to find out his secret."

 **[ End ]**

The team was now sitting around the campfire, eating what Dennis has prepared.

" This time we need to focus and win the challenge. If we give our best, the Parrots can't beat us." Said Felicia.

" Unless a butt doesn't fall from the sky." Joked Gwendoline, making Dennis and Tori giggle; Felicia took a deep breath, trying to ignore her.

Their breakfast was interrupted by Chris' voice, coming from a speaker.

" Goodmorning! Join me at the beach! Is time for the challenge!"

Chris was standing on the beach, dressed up like a pirate, everyone looked at him.

" Arrrrrhhh, welcome sea-scum! Are ya ready for today challenge?" He said, trying to imitate a pirate way of speaking.

The cast didn't answer, they were still looking at him, with confusion.

" I can't hear youuuuu!" Yelled Chris.

" Yes!" Finally, for Chris happiness, the contestant answered.

" Oooooohhh! Now listen, filibusters! "

" Can you stop with this pirate-thing? It's a real nuisance." Said Michael, crossing his arms.

Chris snorted and removed his costume. " What a party pooper. So, today's challenge is a good, old naval battle!"

" We have to play a simple board game? Pfff, you're aging Mc. Lean!" Said Travis, laughing.

" I didn't mention a board game."Chris did a little smile, grabbed his megaphone and yelled." Ok, Chef! Dump it here!"

Chef was driving a big garbage truck, full of stinky trash and scraps, and bumped it on Travis; both Gwendoline and Dennis started laughing.

" Finally, you're in a place worthy of you! Are you happy, Mr. Pulpo?" Asked Gwendoline, still laughing.

Travis came out from the trash, furious with the host." Damn you, Mc. Lean!" The rich boy removed a banana peel from his head, throwing it on Lyric's head.

" You've been probably wondering what are you going to do with all this trash. Well, it's very simple: You're going to use it to build a ship!"

" WHAT?!" Asked the contestants.

" Let me explain: you have six hours to build a ship, that can float, and then use it to destroy and sink the other team boat! Sounds fun, right?" Said Chris, looking at his watch.

" Can I ask..." Was about to say, Kevin.

" The six ours starts from now! Go, go, go!" The campers started running towards the pile of junk, trying to grab some useful material.

 _ **Cheeky Monkeys**_

The team was reunited in a circle.

" Ok, we need a plan. " Started Felicia.

" Ehm...I can do a project for the boat. With the right materials, I can create an unsinkable ship! " Said Lyric determined to show his abilities.

" Mhh...sounds good. Tell us the things you need so we can start searching." Felicia did a little nod to Lyric.

 **[ Confessional]**

Lyric: " When it comes to invention I'm second to no one. I'll create the greatest ship ever! "

 **[ End]**

Felicia was trying to pull out a pipe stuck in the trash pile, but with poor results.

" Ugh...I hate this! Hey Darrell, can you give me a hand?" She turned only to see that the boy was gone, again. " What? Argh! That's enough! Tori, pull this out for me. I'm going looking for Darrell! "

" Roger. " The Farmer started to pull the pipe. "Uck...it's really stuck. Guess I'll have to put more effort! Guys keep your head down! "

" Eh? Why?" Asked Travis.

Tori went back to pull out the pipe, with more strength than before. He flexed his muscles, making the buttons of his shirt fly away. A button hit a seagull on the head, a bear and a Sasquatch were playing with a ball in the sea, but Tori's button blew up their ball.

" WHOA! " yelled Chris avoiding a button. " Keep your buttons on your shirt, please!"

" Dodge!" Screamed Tori to Travis.

" Dodge what?"

A button ended up in Travis' mouth, choking him.

" Nevermind! This is hilarious! " Laughed Chirs, seeing Travis coughing.

" You know...coff..coff...yelling dodge is more...coff...coff...distracting than helpful!" Said Travis.

While everyone was searching, Lyric was busy drawing the project for his team's boat.

" Hey, Lyric! How's the boat's project going?" Asked Dennis, that was holding some ropes and metal scratches.

" It's good, or maybe not...mmhhh...if I change this, but that...oh no, it can't work, but maybe...!" The inventor was lost in his thoughts and ignored Dennis' question.

" Oook..."

" Hey...here's the oil you need..." Said Tanya, all drenched with oil, holding a barrel.

" What happened to you?" Asked Dennis looking at her.

" There were two barrels...one is this...the other one fell on me."

"Oooohhh..."

Felicia was looking for Darrell in the forest.

" Where the hell he is? As soon as we lose I will...hey, what is this smell?" She kept walking as the smell become stronger, then she saw Darrell.

" Is he...smoking?!" She hid behind a tree to spy.

Darrell finished his cigarette and went back to the beach.

On Felicia's face, there was a little evil smirk.

 **[ Confessional]**

Felicia: " It seems I've found out Darrell's little secret." She laughed. " And this gives me an idea."

 **[ End ]**

 _ **Confused Parrots**_

Michael was looking suspiciously at Lyric working at his project.

 **[ Confessional]**

Michael: "I need to look at that project! If I remember right, that guy is some kind of inventor and if he creates a ship better than ours we are going to lose this challenge! "

 **[End]**

He went to Maddy, who was making a video with her cell phone.

" Hello, my amazing followers! Today we're building a ship, isn't that incredible? Oh, I hope that our ship doesn't sink! Today I forget to put my water-proof makeup on!"

Micheal stood there, watching at her very confused about what she was doing. Maddy noticed her ally and smiled at him, pointing the phone's camera towards him.

" Hey, Michael! Say hi to my followers! Guys, that's Michael and we're in an alliance together! "

" Shut it! I've already told you to don't say it out loud! Besides...what are you doing?" The guy covered the phone camera with his hand and look angrily at the blonde girl.

" I'm doing a vlog! My followers need to know what I'm doing here, right? Did you know that I've 4.7 million subscribers on my channel? Amazing am I right?! She said with a big smile.

Michael took a deep breath, avoiding to tell her that she was on tv so her daily blogs where pointless.

" Yes...truly amazing..." He said trying to sound less sarcastic as possible. " But now I need your help. You have to distract that guy over there." He pointed at Lyric.

Maddy looked confused, wondering the reason behind that request.

" Ok, no problem! " She then went towards Lyric and tapped on his shoulder, but she was ignored.

" Hey...ehm...Lyric? Hey?" She tried calling him, but the inventor was too busy and lost in his thoughts.

" HEY!" She screamed in his ear, making him lost his concentration.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhh! " Lyric screamed falling to the ground for the scare, covering his ears with his hands. " Are you crazy?! "

" You weren't listening to me! "

" Well, no I can't hear at all! What do you want? Aren't you from the other team?"

" Ehm...yes...but I reeeeally need to show you...ehm... my dances moves!"

Lyric was very confused by that situation and he became even more confused when she started dancing.

While Lyric was distracted by Maddy, Michael was looking at the Monkeys' ship blueprint.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Michael:" That project was really complicated, it'd take too long to understand it properly." he flipped the pencil in his hand. " Luckily, I'm pretty good in math and I know that in an equation even a little change can alter the outcome."

 **[End]**

" I don't have time to waste! As my father always says: if you waste time you will never finish anything!" Lyric said going back to his work.

Maddy, tired for her dance, came back to Michael.

" Good job. " Said Michael smirking and crossing his arms.

" Anf...anf...thank you! We should take a photo together! " She said taking out her phone.

"I don't think so!" Chris jumped out from a bush taking Maddy's phone." This is confiscated!"

" What?! But without it, I can't make my daily vlogs! My fans won't know what I'm doing! " She protested trying to get her cell phone back from Chris.

" Do you know that you're on a reality show, right? And that you're surrounded by cameras recording every single move you do, 24/7?!" Asked the host in disbelief.

" Oooooooh..." Maddy was embarrassed that she didn't realize it sooner.

Meanwhile, Kevin was hiding behind a pile of trash watching Tanya with dreamy eyes.

" Aaaaahhh...she's beautiful even covered in oil." He sighed.

" Mhhh...it's not actually my type, but she's pretty cute." Said Frank that was next to him.

" Waaaaa! F-Frank?! How long have you been here?! " Asked Kevin startled by Frank.

" Mh...probably from the begin." He said caressing his mustache.

" What? A-are you serious? I didn't notice you..."

" That's because I've mastered the ability to standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye." He said with a proud smile. " So do you like that girl, eh?"

Kevin's face became red and he started to move his hands agitated.

" N-no, me? Her? What? Who? I mean who is she? Who am I? I mean..." His speech became more and more confused, making Frank laugh.

" Ahahahaha! You can't trick me, pal! Unless you're the Trickster...that criminal tricked me too many times. ARE YOU THE TRICKSTER?! " He yelled grabbing Kevin by the neck of his shirt.

" N-no! P-please, let me go! "

Frank let him go and crossed his arms and smiled looking at the scared kid. " You know kid...you remind me of myself when I was young like you..." Said, Frank with nostalgia, looking up in the sky.

" But our ages are not that different..."

" I was in love with this beautiful lady, her name was Beatrice...my god! I don't know how many times I lost myself in those eyes..." Frank started narrating the story of one of his many loves interests.

" And that's how I solved the Fat Goose case! " He concluded after 10 minutes of talking, that seems like ours for Kevin.

" Yeah...but how did it end with Beatrice?"

" Oh...she ended up with another guy..."

 **[ Confessional]**

Frank: " Beatrice...I don't know if you're watching this, but if you do I want to let you know...that I haven't forgotten about you...about us...oh Beatrice..." he started crying.

 **[End]**

" So...I don't have any chance with Tanya." Kevin looked down discouraged.

" Don't worry! I will help you and avoid what happened to me to happen again! Trust me!"

" Ehm...thank you...I guess..." He wasn't very sure that was a good idea but decided to accept Frank's help anyway.

Victoria was busy searching for something of value in the trash, she picked up a silver fork.

" Uh...it can have some value!" She said cleaning it.

" Why don't you focus on something more useful for the challenge?" Said, Samantha punching the girl on the head.

" Ehi! That hurt!" Victoria covered her head with her hands.

" Good! Now start doing something or I'll give you another one." She said in a threatening tone.

" Uff... I'm so tired! Can...I take a break? " Asked Meredith before falling to the ground exhausted.

" Yes...you've worked hard." Samantha pats Meredith's head, making the little girl blush.

" But the only thing that she has found is some metal junks!" Complained Victoria, noticing the difference in how Sam treats Meredith.

Samantha showed Victoria her fist.

" Ok...I'll go back to work..."

" Hey...I've found something." Said Vixen walking towards the other girls. " Follow me." All of them follow the gothic girl.

When they arrived, Samantha noticed her brother with a nosebleed.

" What happened to you?"

" Ah...Tori ripped his shirt! " He started drolling remembering that scene." And one of his buttons hit me on the nose. It was amazing."

" You're disgusting as always..." Samantha sighed." So what's this thing you've found, Vixen?"

Vixen showed them a cannon that was covered by some trash.

" Whoa! Good job!" exclaimed Victoria.

" I've asked Samuel to help me take it out, but he won't do it." The goth girl gave the big guy a death stare.

" Hey! It's all covered in dirt! I wouldn't touch it even with a stick!" Samuel said shaking his head in refusal.

" Here everything is dirty! " Said Victoria.

" That's why a didn't touch anything." Said Samuel proudly showing his clean hands.

" So you've been doing nothing except looking at a shirtless guy?!" Asked Samantha angrily.

" Ehm...sorry..." He said scared by his twin.

Chris was playing with Maddy's phone.

" Seems like the Parrots have found a useful weapon to use in the challenge...dammit! I lost!" He threw the phone in the sea.

" Anyway, that cannon will be enough to sink the Monkeys' ship? Stay tuned to find out! Right here! Right now! On Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

" Welcome back to Total Drama Treasure Island!" Said Chris with his usual smile. " Both teams finished building their ships."

The teams were already on their boats; the Monkeys' boat was bigger and better built than the Parrot's one.

" Mh...the Cheeky Monkeys ships seems more stable, but I don't see any weapon to use against the Parrots. This will be interesting!" The host said rubbing his hands together. " Now let's start the challenge! " He shot a signal in the air to let the contestants know that the challenge was starting.

" That's the signal, but how are we going to sink their ship if we don't have any weapons!" Yelled Travis at Lyric.

" If you had worked on the construction of the ship, you'd know that we're going to win this challenge without problems." Said Gwendoline with a confident look.

" Yeah, Lyric's a genius!" Said Tori, giving an energic pat on Lyric's back.

Travis looked at them confused, not knowing why they were so confident.

" I'm going to make a huge hole on that ship." Said Samantha charging the cannon with some coconuts.

" Their boat doesn't seem to have any weapon so this will be an easy win." Said Samuel rubbing his hands. " And I can see Tori with wet clothes!"

" Ugh...shut up! " Samantha said to him.

" I've seen their ship's project and I don't think it will be this simple..." Said Michael, hoping that the changes he made will turn out in his favor.

" Fire!" Shouted Samantha, firing with the cannon.

" Aaaaaahhhh! They're firing us! " Travis crouched and covered his head.

"Don't worry." Said Lyric pressing a button on an old remote. From the sides of the boat came out two mechanical arms that grabbed the incoming coconuts.

" What the..." Travis couldn't believe his eyes.

" What are those?!" Asked Victoria pointing at the mechanical arms.

" They just blocked our attack! What are we going to do?" Asked Maddy biting her thumb.

" As my father always says: Defense is the best kind of attack!" Said Lyric pressing another button, making the arms spin and sending the coconuts back, hitting the Parrot's boat.

" Ahahahaha! Let's show them our power! " Said, Dennis.

 **[ Confessional]**

Lyric:" I'm proud of my work! Winning this challenge will show my team how useful I can be!"

 **[End]**

Victoria and Maddy started running in panic. A coconut was about to hit Meredith but she was saved by Samantha, that blocked the nut with her bare hands.

" T-thank you!" Meredith thanked her savior.

" No problem. They'll pay for this!" She said clenching her fist in anger, then she went to charge the cannon again.

The coconuts were blocked once again and sent back.

" Yeah! Keep sending those coconuts to us! " Said Gwendoline high fiving Dennis.

" Ahahahahaha! They'll never beat us! It's Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!" Shouted Travis at the other team.

" Guys...keep calm. Also, I hope that nobody of the Parrots gets hurt." Said Felicia that looked worried.

 **[ Confessional]**

Felicia: " That was a lie! Actually, I hope that one of those coconuts will hit that stupid blondie on her stupid face!"

 **[End]**

Vixen pushed Maddy, preventing her from getting hit.

" Uhhh, that was close! Thank you best buddy!" Said Maddy getting up.

" Don't call me that way!" Replied Vixen.

" Ok, bust buddy!"

" Are you doing that on purpose?"

" Girls, we have no time to chat! We need a plan!" Said, Michael worried that his previous plan was a failure.

" But what are we going to do?" Asked Frank with Pierre on his head.

" I'm gonna sink those damn ship!" Samantha fired again.

" Stop it! They're gonna use them against us! " Yelled Michael.

" Do you have a better plan?" Yelled back, Samantha.

" The Parrots are in a bad situation! Seems like they don't stand a chance against Lyric's mechanical arms!" Narrated Chris that was watching the battle from the beach.

" Hey, a bring some popcorns!" Said Chef holding two large buckets of popcorn.

" Great!" Chris grabbed his bucket.

The Parrot's ship was almost destroyed and it was filling with water; Samuel, Victoria, and Meredith were doing their best to prevent it from sinking.

" This is the end! We are done!" Shouted Samuel throwing a bucket of water into the sea.

" Michal, what are we suppose to do?" Asked Maddy.

" I can't think of a plan if he keeps shouting!" Michael was irritated by Samuel continuos whining.

" Just let me shoot at them!I'll hit those stupid arms!" Said, Samantha picking up the last coconut.

" No! " Michael grabbed the coconut. " They'll use it to destroy the boat!"

" Give me that!" Samantha pulled the coconut out of Michael's hands.

" I said no!" The two started fighting for the last coconut. Samantha kicked Michael in the nuts making him lose his grip.

" Ah! I won!" Samantha held the coconut victoriously.

" It hurts! " Said Michael with a high-pitched voice.

" Ahahaha! Seems like their ship is about to sink any minute now! " Travis said while laughing.

" That was really easy! Oh, look! They're shooting another coconut!" Said, Darrell. " Send it back and put an end to this challenge." He said to Lyric.

Lyric pressed a button on the remote, but the arms didn't move.

" Ehi...what's happening?" Asked Felicia looking at Lyric that was pressing the button again and again.

" It's... a little problem. I'll fix it in an instant...I think..." Replied the inventor still trying to solve the problem.

The mechanical arms started shaking and electric sparkles came out of the controller; one the mechanical arms took Travis and the other one started punching him in the face.

" What...ugh...are you doing...argh...you stupid inventor?!" Yelled Travis while the arm kept punching him.

" Ehm...Lyric, I know that this is funny." Said Gwendoline trying not to laugh." But this isn't the time!"

" I-it's not my fault! There must have been an error in the project..."

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were laughing like crazies.

Their ship was shocked by the Parrots' coconut that made a big hole on it.

" Yeah! I hit them!" Exulted Samantha raising her fist up.

" Wait...what's happening to their boat?" Asked Kevin, noticing the metal arms going crazy.

" I don't know, but it's our chance to win!" Michael said proudly with a confident smile.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Michael: " Of course I know what's happening! Seems like my plan was a success after all! " He let out a little sigh of relief.

 **[ End ]**

" But we're out of ammo. " Said, Maddy.

" Are you serious?! We need to find something quickly! The ship won't last any longer!" Said Samuel throwing away another bucket of water.

" I think I've got this..." Said Frank going towards the cannon. " My grandpa always says: When you're out of bullets, use a Bullet!"

" What are you..." Asked Samantha while Frank entered in the cannon." Oh, god! Are you seriously doing this?"

" Don't worry. This isn't the first I've been shot from a cannon!"

" Wait...when did that happen?!" Asked Kevin.

" I was working on the Cannon-man case when..." He was about to start another of his stories.

" We have no time to waste!" Samantha fired the cop that started screaming while he was flying towards the Monkeys' ship.

" Guys...we might have a problem!" Said Tori.

" What?! Another one?" Asked Tanya turning around only to see a flying, screaming Frank coming in their direction.

" Oh, ****!" Darrell yelled a moment before Frank hit the boat, destroying it.

" That was amazing!" Shouted Chris with a megaphone. " The Parrots wins once again! Today's reward is a flint and some fishing tools!"

The Parrots high fived each other, but the ship broke so they fell in the sea.

" Nooooo! My makeup!" Cried Maddy covering her face.

" Monkeys, dry yourselves and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony!"

The Cheeky Monkey went back to their campsite all drenched and disappointed for losing the challenge.

" Well...good job Lyric!" Travis, whose face was all bruised, stared at Lyric that looked down, not having the courage to face his teammates.

 **[ Confessional ]**

Lyric: " I don't know what went wrong! I thought the calculations were perfect...I can't believe I screwed this up." He put his hands in his messy red hair.

 **[ End ]**

" Hey! At least he did something!" Said Gwendoline trying to defend him.

" Yeah! He made us lose!" Darrell took off his wet shirt.

" That's true, but he doesn't disappear during challenges!" Said Dennis looking at Darrell.

" I get lost easily!" He tried to find a justification for his continuous disappearances.

" Maybe you're telling us the truth, but maybe you're looking for the immunity idol! I don't trust you!" Tanya said while she was trying to lit the fire.

While his teammates were arguing Tori tried to take off his shirt, but a shiver run down his spine.

" Guys...I'm the only one that feels like someone is watching us?" He said looking around a bit scared.

In fact, behind a tree, there was Samuel that was spying him.

 **[ Campfire Ceremony ]**

" Goodnight Monkeys! How does it feel to lose even when you had a boat with mechanical arms?" Asked Chris looking at the loser team; nobody answered. " I'd feel quite pathetic."

" Can we go straight to the elimination?" Asked Travis.

" No, not yet! A little birdie told me that someone...and I'm looking at you, Darrell...brought on this island illegal items!"

Everyone, except Felicia, was shocked and looked at Darrell.

" What? Illegal items?! I didn't bring anything...you don't have any proof!" Darrell said nervously.

" Ah, no? So what do you call these?" Said Chris showing some packs of cigarettes.

" T-those a-a-aren't mine! Someone put in my baggage!" He said trying to deny the evidence.

" Really? So you don't have a problem if I do this?" The host threw the cigarettes in the fire, making a big cloud of smoke and everyone started coughing.

" NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Darrell.

" Well then, let's wich Mokey leaves tonight!" Chris took out a plate of marshmallows.

" The first one is for Tanya." He threw the candy to the girl, that grabbed it.

" Felicia." She ate the marshmallow with a little smug smile.

" Tori."

" Gwendoline."

" Travis." Hearing that Travis was safe, Gwendoline snorted.

" And Dennis!"

Lyric and Darrell stared at each other, both of them hoping that the other one is going home.

" Darrell, Lyric." Said Chris. " One of you will be eliminated and can't come back on the island, ever! Darrell you continuous smoking breaks isolated you from the rest of the team and in the challenge you were totally useless!" He said looking at the smoker." On the other hand, Lyric, your invention is the cause why you are all here tonight." The inventor was biting his lips nervously.

" The last marshmallow goes to..."

" Darrell!" He threw the marshmallow to Darrell, who couldn't believe he was safe." Lyric, I'm sorry but you have to go."

Lyric stood up, he had a sad smile. " It was fun till it lasted." He sighed and went towards the Loser Boat.

" Something to say before I press the button on my perfectly working remote control?" Said Chris.

" As my father always...AAAAAAAAHHHHHH." The boat departed before he could finish.

" Ops...seems like the remote has a little problem after all." Said Chris with a laugh. " And another one goes away! The Monkeys will manage to win the next challenge? Darrell will survive now that he doesn't have his cigarettes? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

 **[ End ]**

 **[ Author's note]**

 **Hi, Guys! Sorry for the long wait. The University kept me busy so I didn't have the time to write. As always let me know if there're any errors and what you think of this new chapter.**

 **1) Do you like the chapter?**

 **2) What are your thoughts about the elimination?**

 **3) Who do you think will be the next one to go?**

 **4) Which was your favorite scene?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next time on Total Drama Treasure Island:**_

 _ **The contestants have to face the slimiest, slipperiest and muddiest challenge yet.**_

* The scene shows Michael and Tanya slipping and falling in the mud. *

 _ **The game's gonna get dirty!**_

* Samuel and Travis are running and screaming all covered in mud.*

 _ **In all the ways possible.**_

* Felicia pushes Victoria in a pit full of mud.*

 _ **This is gonna be fun!**_

* Someone is drowning in the mud.*

 _ **Don't miss the next episode of Total...Drama...Treasure Island!**_

 **[Author's note]**

 **Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait but I spent 2 months away from home and from my pc and I couldn't write. I've started working on the next chapter right now, so please wait a bit longer. See you soon!**


	12. Ep4: Muddy Waters

Chris was standing on the deck, holding an umbrella to cover himself from the rain. He started doing the re-cap.

" Last time on Total Drama Treasure Island!

Our contestants took part in a very realistic battleship game.

Some of them made a bond"

A clip shows Maddy and Michael forming an alliance.

" Some of them wished to make a bond."

It shows Kevin looking at Tanya.

" And some of them should really make a bond."

The clip shows all the member of the Monkey team looking at Darrell.

" In the end, thanks to Michael's little cheat, the Monkeys lost the challenge and sent Lyric back home to his father. Who will win this time? Who will lose? And when it will stop raining?! Find out in this new episode of Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

A Lighting almost struck Chris.

 **Intro**

* Lights pop out in the forest, a camera pop out from the eye of a skull that's inside a cave, and another one from a chest underwater. Then there's a Ciak.*

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind._

* The camera goes through the island, showing Chris and Chef lying on a deckchair and drinking a drink, then it goes over the cliff and go down into the sea, where there's Kelly swimming away from a shark.*

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 _I wanna be famous._

* The camera goes up, where Lyric is surfing on his Turbo-surfing board, but then the board explode, making him flying up into the sky. He lands in the jungle, on Micheal, making Maddy laugh and Vixen does a little smile.*

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won._

* Gwendoline and Travis are fighting each other on a canoe, that fall in a waterfall.*

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

*Meredith is surrounded by angry gorillas and gets saved by Samantha, that is swinging on a vine. They both crash against the confessional, where Darrel was smoking. Then it goes inside a hut, where Dennis trying to take a monkey away from his face and Felicia is drinking a tea, watching the scene."

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

*The scene goes inside a cave, where Frank, with a parrot on his shoulder, is investigating on a skeleton, and Victoria is stealing his wallet. The camera, then, goes on the beach, where Tori is jogging but he trips against Mariana that was sleeping on the sand. In the sea, there was a bear and a sasquatch playing with an inflatable ball.*

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

* On the dock, Samuel points the camera on him and starts doing poses, but a tentacle grabs his foot and brings him underwater. It becomes night, and everyone is around the campfire, Kevin and Tanya are one next to the other, and both of them are blushing, but Chris appears behind them, dressed like a pirate, ruining the moment. Everyone whistle.*

 **End**

 _ **Cheeky Monkeys**_

All team's members were seated in their shelter, the only hearable sound was the rumbling of their stomachs since nobody could go outside to pick up some food.

" Ugh! I hate this! It has been raining non-stop for almost two days! " Travis broke the silence, complaining as usual.

" We know, but complaining is useless..." Said Tanya groaning.

" This storm is really though but we have to stay positive and..." Felicia tried to raise the team's morale.

" Stay positive?! Tori is shaking and covering his ears, Darrell is freaking out without his smoke and we had to tie up Dennis who tried to eat Monty for the fourth time!" Said Gwendoline pointing at the guys she mentioned.

Dennis was tied up in a corner of the shelter, his face was all scratched by Monty the Monkey. " I can assure you that monkey meat tastes like chicken! " Screamed the cook, getting scratched again.

" I-I hate storms, guys! " Said Tori crouched, still covering his ears and shuddering at every thunder.

" Make him shut up or I will!" Yelled Darrell clenching his fist in anger.

" Calm down!" Yelled Gwendoline.

" I'M FREAKING CALM, DAMMIT! " Darrell threw a punch against the wall breaking part of it.

" Fantastic! Good job, Darrell!" Said a sarcastic Travis, starting clapping.

Darrell realized what he had done and went out of the shelter, not caring that it was raining.

Felicia sighed. " I should talk to him."

" It's useless. If we lose, he's the one who will go home." Said Tanya, annoyed by Darrell's behavior.

 **Confessional**

Felicia: " The team is breaking apart! I don't really care, but if it keeps going like, we'll lose again! I can't allow this. But I wonder how the other team is doing..."

 **End**

 _ **Confused Parrots**_

The situation in the Parrots' cave wasn't better, they were hungry and bored; the only missing member was Samantha.

" Where did she go? It's raining like crazy out there!" Michael asked looking at his teammates, wondering where the tough girl went.

" When I said I was hungry she went outside without saying a word." Replied Meredith.

" Did she went out to gather some food? I'm starving! " Maddy moaned while covering her belly with her arms.

" Guys, if you want some food, here there's plenty of it!" Exclaimed Frank, munching something.

Victoria ran towards him. " P-please...give some to me..."

" Of course, my dear Watson! Here! " He passed her a bunch of suspicious looking mushrooms.

She looked at them a bit worried and then said " Are you sure you can eat these? They look poisonous."

Frank laughed a little. " Don't worry! I saw Pierre eating these mushrooms and he looked fine. Right, Pierre?" He turned only to see the parrot passed out on the ground, with some foam coming out of his mouth.

" Oh boy..." Said the cop before fainting on the ground too.

" Are they gonna be ok?" Asked Samuel.

" Idiots never die..." Said Vixen with a sigh.

At that moment Samantha came back, all soaked, holding some fruit. She noticed Frank and the parrot collapsed. " I don't want to know what happened." She then went to Meredith and gave the fruits to her.

" Oh my god! Thanks!" Meredith thanked the girl with a little kiss on the chek and started eating.

" Yes! Thanks, Sam! " Victoria happily grabbed a banana, but Samantha hit her on the head. " Ouch! Why?!"

" I never said you can eat that. It's for Meredith." She replied with a death stare.

" But why?!" Victoria asked again, only to receive another punch on the head.

 **Confessional**

Samantha: " I don't care if the other complaints about how I treat Meredith! If I see a cute little creature starving, I will go out in the rain to grab some food. If I see a bunch of babbling idiots starving, they can just eat some poisonous mushrooms."

 **End**

" You can have some guys, no problem." Said Meredith giving back the banana to Victoria.

The team thanked Meredith and started eating, the only one who wasn't eating was Frank, still unconscious on the ground.

" H-hey! Look!" Kevin pointed outside of the cave to show the others that it stopped raining.

" Oh, finally! " Maddy ran outside to take a sunbath.

The campers' relief vanished almost immediately when they heard Chris'voice, calling them for a new challenge. All of them followed the host's instructions and reached them in the forest.

" Good day, my dear survivors! Are you enjoying this tropical weather? " Asked the host smiling while watching the tired faces of the cast. He received a general groan as an answer.

Michael did a little smirk noticing that the other team had taken out Lyric.

 **Confessional**

Michael:" Just as planned. If that guy had remained in the game it could have been a problem. "

 **End**

" Bleah...my shoes are all dirty thanks to this mud!" Complained Samuel disgusted by all that dirt.

" Funny that you mentioned that! Today's challenge is all about mud and getting dirty!"

" What?! Nooo!" Said Felicia shocked.

" I only like to get dirty with cute boys!" Said Samuel winking at Tori, making him shiver. " But I don't like mud! No, no!"

" Well, I don't care. But if you really don't want to do this challenge, there's a solution."

Some of the contestants looked relieved.

" It's called Loser Boat. You can hop on and leave the show forever! Someone is still willing to skip the challenge?" Chris looked at the campers and they all shook their heads.

" Good! Now, let's not waste any more time. I like to call this challenge Mud-a-thlon! " He said with a chuckle. " Three members from each team have to face each other in some very muddy challenges. I'll now proceed to pick the contestants for the challenges."

Chef brought two wooden boxes to him, he put his hand inside and picked up three pieces of paper from each box.

" Well, for the Cheeky Monkey we have Tanya, Felicia, and Travis!"

" Are you serious?! I'm not doing this challenge!" Travis shook his head in refusal and crossed his arms.

" Oh, good! Have a safe trip back home!" Said Gwendoline waving at him like he was going on a journey.

" Ugh...fine! I hate you!" Said the rich boy, gritting his teeth.

" I know." She smirked.

" Now, for the Parrots, we have Michael, Victoria and..."

" Not me, not me, not me!" Chanted Samuel crossing his fingers.

" Frank!" Said Chris.

" Woo-hoo!" Exulted Samuel.

" Wait...where's Frank?" Asked the host to the other member of the Parrots team.

" The idiot ate some poisonous mushrooms." Vixen was the one who answered the question."

The camera showed the inside of the cave where Frank was still unconscious with foam on his mouth.

" Neat! Than Samuel will take his place."

" What? Nooooo!" Screamed Sam.

Chris ignored the guy and called for Michael and Tanya.

" The first challenge is simple. You have to run on this muddy track with this spoon in your mouth and an egg on top of it. You better keep your balance, because if you break the egg you have to start again. The first one to arrive at the end of the track with the egg still intact will earn a point for his team."

The two of them looked at each other and then took their spoons and eggs.

" Are you ready? Go!"

Tanya started running almost immediately, while Michael preferred to go slowly and trying to keep his balance even if it was very easy to slip.

In fact, Tanya was the first one to slip, she fell to the ground getting all covered in mud and the egg broke on her head.

" Dammit! " She punched the ground, splashing the mud.

" And Tanya has to start again! While Michael takes the lead."

Michael kept proceeding calmly and slowly, but then he was hit in the face by a ball made of mud, making him fall and break his egg.

" Nice shot, Chef! Right in the face!" Said Chris giving a thumbs up to his friend.

" But that's not fair! " Complained the boy, cleaning his face.

" I said you have to run, not to take a walk! Now, go back to the starting line."

After going back to the start, this time, Michael started running. Tanya was now on the lead.

" Look out, Tanya!" Yelled Kevin to the girl. Thanks to the warning she managed to avoid another ball of mud thrown by the Chef.

" Thanks!" She said, but doing so her spoon fell from her mouth. " Argh!" She went back to the starting line.

" Why are you helping her?! " Asked furiously Michael, making his egg fell too. " Dammit!"

Both Chris and Chef were laughing at this scene.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: " It was stronger than me! I had to warn her..." He sighed. " I hope my team is not angry, especially Michael!"

Michael: " I'll kick that little loser as soon as possible! Mark my words!"

 **End**

After several attempts and a lot of falling, both of them were covered in mud and egg yolks. Now they were approaching the finishing line.

" They are toe-to-toe! " Announced Chris. " Let's hit them right at the end!" He gave a signal to Chef that threw another mud-ball.

Michael managed to avoid that at the last minute and ball hit Tanya in the face.

" And Michael is the first to arrive! One point to the Parrots!" Said Chris while all of the Parrots cheered. The only exception was Kevin that went to Tanya and helped her.

" H-h-hey...are you...I mean...is everything..." He tried to say something, but Tanya grabbed his hand to pull herself up and smiled at him. " Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

This scene was noticed by two people in particular: Michael and Felicia.

Now, Chris called for Felicia and Victoria to explain the challenge they were about to face.

" Ok, Parrots already have a point, so if Felicia screws this up they win the challenge." Said Chris with a smile.

Felicia was a bit tense, but she managed to hide it and simply smiled; instead, Victoria was clearly nervous.

" For your trial, you have to surpass this moat full of muddy water, jumping on those rocks." The host pointed at the rocks coming out of the water.

" This doesn't seem too bad." Said Victoria a bit relieved.

" But..." Said Chris, happy to ruin Victoria's relief " Some of those rocks are fake. Let me show you."

An intern started jumping on the rock, but suddenly a rock sunk and the intern fell in the water, starting to drown.

" Seems I've chosen the only intern who doesn't know how to swim."

Some other interns went to save the poor guy.

" Fall in the water and you lose. It's time to go, girls! Good luck!"

They started a bit reluctant, trying with their feet which rock was fake before jumping. Felicia saw a ball of mud passing near her face, she turned to see Chris and Chef, both smiling.

" That was just a friendly reminder that you have to be fast."

 **Confessional**

Felicia: "Victoria and I have the same chances to jump on a fake rock, but if she had to fall for an accident before me, it will be an easy win." She said marking the word accident.

 **End**

Felicia jumped on a rock and seemed like she was about to lose her balance, she moved her arms forward, pushing Victoria in the water.

" Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy! " Said Felicia acting perfectly.

" D-don't worry. It's not your fault..." Victoria sighed a little, giving the fault to her bad luck.

 **Confessional**

Felicia: " Oh, I'm so sorry for making her lose the challenge! " She said ironically. " I'm so good at acting."

Tanya: She was a bit surprised. " What Felicia did...was on purpose! She acted majestically and I think nobody besides me noticed it. But as an aspiring actress, I can tell if somebody is acting. I have to keep my eyes open with her."

 **End**

" Point goes to the Monkeys! It's time for the decisive challenge! Who will be victorious? Who's gonna end up in the mud? Is Frank still alive? Find out right here, on Total Drama Treasure Island!"

The camera showed Chris, Travis, and Samuel next to a pit, full of mud, with two long poles in the middle.

" Welcome back to Total Drama Treasure Island! It's time for the third and decisive challenge! Here are the rules. Our competitors have to stay in balance on top of those two poles. The first one to fall, lose."

When both of them climbed the pole, Chris blew a whistle to indicate that the challenge has started. The teams cheered for their respective players.

" I'm sorry man, but I'm a professional dancer. " Said Samuel and in fact, he was keeping his balance perfectly.

Travis was having a lot more problems, constantly trying to balance himself moving his arms.

" Let's take this to another level, shall we?" Said Chris opening a jar full of mosquitoes. The insects went towards the two, starting to fly around them and bite them.

" Argh! It's so itchy!"

Since both of them started scratching themselves they almost fall from the pole.

" Endure it! You're far more annoying than a mosquito!" Yelled Gwendoline to Travis that had more trouble than before.

" You know...you're not helping!" He started moving his arms to chase away the mosquitoes. Doing so, he loses his balance and was about to fall, but luckily, managed to grab the edge of the pole.

" And the Monkeys are about to lose again!" Said Chris thrilled by watching the scene

" Ugh...I can't lose to a guy wearing a pink shirt." Said Travis hanging and trying to go back on top of the pole.

" What did you just said?" Samuel turned to look at Travis. He had a scary face.

 **Confessional**

Samuel:" I really hate when someone says that my shirt is pink! Come on! It's clearly magenta!"

 **End**

" That I can't lose to a guy wearing a stupid color like pink!" Travis repeated his words even more arrogant than before and Samuel started to lose his concentration.

Gwendoline noticed that and yelled."Travis! Keep being annoying! You're good at it!" Hearing that, Travis understood what he had to do.

" I mean, only a blind idiot could wear a pink shirt."

" It's not pink!" Said Samuel barely holding his anger.

" Oh, you really are an idiot!" Travis began to laugh." Did you really never noticed the color of your shirt?!"

" Samuel! Calm down!" Said Samantha to his twin.

" Let me tell you. Your shirt is of stupid, girly..." He stopped for a moment." Pink."

"IT'S MAGENTAAAAAA!" Yelled Samuel, jumping off his pole to grab Travis, but he managed to avoid him and Samuel fell in the mud.

" AND THE MONKEYS HAVE WON THE CHALLENGE!" Said Chris very surprised.

After this announce Travis lost his grip and fell in the mud; After he landed on the mud, Samuel started to chase him.

" Aaaaaahhhh! Help me!" Screamed the rich guy.

" Come here! " Yelled an angry Samuel.

" That's was a surprise! A challenge won by the Monkeys thanks to Travis." Said Chris, after that Samuel and Travis got out the pit.

" Today reward is a nice, delicious dinner with pizza! " After two days without eating the Cheeky Monkeys were more than happy about their reward. Dennis even started to cry.

" Told ya that you're more annoying than a mosquito." Said Gwendoline to Travis, still covered in mud.

" Shut up!" Travis threw some mud at her.

" Parrots you know what is going to happen this night. See you later!"

While everybody was going back, Tanya went next to Felicia and said." I know that you pushed Victoria on purpose."

Felicia looked a bit surprised since it was the first time someone noticed one of her acts. " I don't know what you're talking about. I apologized to her and it was an accident." She answered with her usual smile.

" Stop with the act! I can tell that you're are lying."

Felicia's face became more serious." You know, you must be seeing things. I'll give you an advice: mind your business and don't get in my way." Then she smiled again and walked away.

 **Campfire Ceremony**

" Welcome Parrots! How does it feel? You were so close to winning, but you didn't. " Chris stared at the disappointed faces of most of the members of the team. " And Frank! Nice to see you're alive."

" I was really close to kick the bucket, but it needs more than some mushrooms to take out Frank Bullets!" He said proudly.

" Idiots never dies..." Repeated Vixen with a little sigh.

" Now let's get down to the votes." Said Chris.

The camera showed a series of clips of everyone placing their votes.

" Let's see..." Said Chris, opening the box with the votes and looking at them. "Mh...interesting."

There was tension in the air and the host was enjoying that.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Victoria!

Samantha.

Maddy.

Michael.

Kevin.

Vixen.

Meredith."

Samuel and Frank looked at each other.

" Guys, there's only one marshmallow left. Frank, you were passed out for all the challenge and Samuel, you are the reason why everyone's here tonight. Now...the last marshmallow goes to...Frank!"

Samuel was shocked. " Well, guys. It was fun, but it's my time."

" Yes! It's your time to go. Grab your stuff and reach your new team in their shelter."

Everyone gasped not believing what Chris had just said.

" What did you said?" Asked Samuel.

" You're still in the game! But you're going to the Cheeky Monkeys' team!"

" What? That's unfair!" Protested Michael.

" I don't care! " Replied the host with a smile.

Samuel went happily to his new team.

" Well! I like to end an episode with a good twist! What will happen in the next episode? Somebody will go home? What new torture I have planned for our survivors? Find out in the next episode of Total...Drama...Treasure Island!"

The Cheeky Monkeys were enjoying their pizza when someone knocked at the door.

" Mhh? Who could be knocking at this our..." Wondered Tori while going to open the door. When he opened it he found Samuel with a big smile.

" Surprise!" Said Samuel very happy to see his dear Tori.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the poor farmer.

 _ **[ Author's note]**_

 **Hey, guys! In the end, the chapter is out. I hope you liked it, it was very funny to write and I'm enjoying writing this fanfic. Let me know what you think of this chapter and see you in the next one.**

 **1) Do you like the chapter?**

 **2) What are your thoughts about the not elimination?**

 **3) Who do you think will be the next one to go?**

 **4) Which was your favorite scene?**


	13. Update! Sorry for the wait!

**So...it has been a long time! But it has not been my fault, well part of it is my fault but whatever. I have to make this update to inform you all that I'll continue the fanfiction, but it will take some extra time, cause my pc is completely broken. I lost everything. Right now I'm using my parents old computer...yeah, I'm desperate. As soon as I buy the new pc I'll re-start writing the chapter, don't worry. Good news is that I don't have to go to university anymore so I can have more time to write. I'll try to post the new chapter at the end of October! Sorry for the long wait and see ya leter!**


End file.
